Nasib Yang Kejam
by andreanromanky18
Summary: Optimus harus menangani hidupnya setelah dipakai oleh Megatron. Pasangan: Optimus/Ultra Magnus, Optimus/Megatron. AWAS! BERISI KONTEN ROBOT GAY DALAM CINTA DAN SEKS. JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! /Terjemahan bahasa Indonesia dari 'Oh Cruel Fate' oleh AutobotV,
1. Kehidupan Dihancurkan

_Yup, proyek pertama. Jeje padahal cuma buat ngelatih kemampuan berbahasa Inggris sih :v O iya, cerita ini merupakan terjemahan dari 'Oh Cruel Fate' oleh AutobotV. Karena bahasa Inggris yang dipake lumayan susah, butuh waktu cukup lama deh :3 _

**_PERHATIAN! BERISI AKSI ROBOT-ROBOT GAY NGESEKS! APALAGI DI BAGIAN 1 INI! JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! KALIAN TELAH DIPERINGATKAN! BERPENILAIAN M KARENA SUATU ALASAN!_**

* * *

**Kehidupan Dihancurkan**

_Optimus berjalan melalui koridor gelap dalam pabrik tua yang mereka sebut rumah sekarang, dan dia berusaha sebisanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, mencoba agar tak didengar siapapun. Sudah larut malam dan meskipun teman-temannya masih menonton program yang tayang di TV mereka, dia tak ingin mereka mengetahui kehadirannya, membuat mereka yakin bahwa dia masih berpatroli di luar markas dan kembali ketika mereka semua statis di kamar mereka. Dia berhati-hati untuk tak menginjak drum minyak secara tak sengaja saat dia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia berjalan perlahan saat melintas di depan pintu ruang utama mereka saat dia melihat teman-temannya masih menonton TV, tak mengetahui bahwa pemimpin mereka kembali ke markas. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, baik di tubuhnya, maupun jiwanya, namun berusaha untuk hanya meringis supaya teman-temannya tak curiga. Dia tak mau mereka melihatnya seperti... seperti ini._

_Dia berhasil tiba ke kamarnya tanpa ada yang menyadari. Begitu ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat ke kasurnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, menahan sakit yang luar biasa saat ia bergerak. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan penuh rasa sesal, marah, sakit, semua menjadi satu. Dia tak pernah menginginkan, bahkan membayangkan ini akan terjadi pada karirnya sebagai Autobot. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia pantas mendapatkan ini? Apakah roda takdir ingin membuat hidupnya semakin berat? Mencoba untuk membuang ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya malam itu, ia mencoba untuk statis. Namun bahkan dengan optiknya yang tertutup ia masih bisa merasakan ingatan itu... saat-saat mengerikan dimana dia dipaksa melakukannya... senyuman mengerikan itu membayanginya sampai ke inti prosesornya. Ini tidak adil... kenapa ini terjadi padanya?_

* * *

Optimus Prime sedikit terkejut saat Prowl masuk dan memintanya sesuatu. Tak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu, tapi benar saat ini dia berdiri di depannya dan terlihat sedikit tegang. Optimus pun mengerti bahwa Prowl sedang berusaha 'menyembunyikan sesuatu di ruang terbuka'. Sejak Pasukan Khusus Autobot datang, Jazz dan Prowl mulai menghabiskan waktu 'berharga' mereka bersama. Sayangnya Bulkhead pernah secara tak sengaja melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu 'berharga' mereka bersama, dan mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan-'nya' di tempat lain, yang jauh dari yang lain. Bukan kejutan mereka berdua mulai terlihat merasakan suatu perasaan, dan itu bisa saja membuatnya bertukar jadwal patroli untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya bersama Jazz-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan Jazz tentang bintang dari Pulau Dinobot, karena bintang kurang terlihat jelas di sini. Sebenarnya kami berniat melakukan ini minggu depan, tapi Perkiraan Cuaca menginformasikanku bahwa hujan lebat akan mulai besok sore. Jadi... bolehkah kita bertukar waktu patroli? Jika kau tak keberatan pastinya."

Mendengar itu, Optimus hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia cemburu pada mereka karena bisa menghabiskan hari bersama, sesuatu yang ia inginkan hanyalah seseorang yang bisa menemaninya, membisikkan hal-hal menyenangkan, dan menghabiskan hidup bersamanya. Menyenangkan, tapi untuknya itu sulit menjadi nyata. Ia pernah menyukai Elita, tapi setelah kecelakaan itu, sepertinya itu tak mungkin lagi. Tak ada lagi robot yang ia sukai, jadi ia sekarang hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap takdir akan menunjukkan jalannya. Tapi kini, ia pikir ia bisa membantu hubungan Prowl dengan robot ninja Pasukan Khusus.

"Tentu saja. Pergilah dan nikmati pemandangannya."

Optimus mengira Prowl akan melompat kegirangan, namun dia berusaha tenang dan menjawab. "Terima kasih, Optimus.". Dia tersenyum dan pergi menemui Jazz yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Optimus hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat mereka berdua pergi, menghabiskan malam bersama, dan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang romantis. Dia sebenarnya tak keberatan menutupi Prowl dari Sentinel, karena ia yakin jika Sentinel mengetahuinya, mereka akan menjadi buah bibir untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Saat malam tiba, Optimus memberitahu timnya bahwa dia akan pergi berpatroli sebelum berubah dan pergi. Autobot yang lain terlihat senang saat meninggalkan markas ke tangan mereka. Bumblebee dan Sari langsung terlihat memainkan permainan video. Bulkhead terus melanjutkan lukisannya. Dan Rachet, ia seperti tak peduli perbedaan markas saat ada dan tidak ada Optimus, namun ia tetap tak keberatan bekerja dengan mereka. Mereka mempunyai tujuan dalam hidup mereka yang ingin mereka capai, namun itu sepertinya berakhir dalam hal yang lain... namun mereka tetap bahagia. Prowl yang sebenarnya ingin menguasai teknik ninja saiber dan hidup menyendiri, tampaknya sekarang cukup senang dalam timnya. Meskipun mereka menginginkan hal lain dalam hidupnya, namun mereka terlihat cukup senang dengan apa yang terjadi. Seandainya Optimus seperti mereka,..

Saat Optimus mulai memasuki daerah hutan tepi kota, dia mulai merasa dia menyukai hidupnya. Awalnya dia ingin menjadi anggota Pasukan Khusus, bekerja di antara anggota lain dan mungkin suatu hari menjadi akan seorang Magnus yang disukai dan dicintai dan menemukan seseorang yang akan menemaninya di akhir hidupnya. Sayangnya, dia telah kehilangan teman, dihancurkan oleh 'teman'-nya yang lain, dikeluarkan dari akademi, dan berakhir sebagai pemimpin tim robot perbaikan. Dia tak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa dia membenci hari-hari pertamanya sebagai robot perbaikan, sekaligus anggota-anggota timnya sendiri. Namun ia terpaksa melakukannya karena tak ada pilihan lain.

Namun sekali lagi ia harus berterima kasih akan kehidupan yang ia punya. Meskipun ia sendiri tak pernah tahu, Ultra Magnus sang Pemimpin para Autobot yang hebat itu pun kecewa telah mengeluarkannya dari akademi. Ia pun yakin pada Optimus, dan tentu membuat Sentinel cemburu, bahwa suatu hari dia akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai seorang Magnus. Bahkan dia sendiri yang merekomendasikan Optimus untuk dipromosikan menjadi seorang Prime dan menjadi pemimpin dari krunya sendiri... bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, tapi ia tetap bersyukur bisa membantu karir Optimus meskipun itu hal yang sangat sulit. Jika saja saat itu Optimus tak melakukan kecelakaan itu, mungkin dia sekarang berada di Saibertron, di antara para Pasukan Elit, dan melakukan tugasnya sebagaimana dia seharusnya.

Memang benar ia kurang menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang, namun ia masih melihat sisi baiknya. Melihat dunia yang lain, dengan kehidupan organik yang menerimanya, dan melawan Deseptikon yang bahkan sebenarnya adalah tugas dari pasukan yang terpilih. Tapi terkadang ia... ia merindukan dirinya di akademi. Ia merasakan ada lubang besar pada jiwanya, menunggu untuk diisi, menyempurnakan dirinya. Mungkinkah sebenarnya lubang itu milik orang lain untuk diisi? Ataukah apa yang Optimus pikirkan bukanlah bagaimana roda takdir harus berjalan?

Optimus melegakan diri begitu dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia terus memandu timnya untuk mencari para Deseptikon di planet ini dan menangkap mereka, lalu membawa mereka ke Iakon dimana mereka akan menghadapi hukum. Namun sekarang, mereka tak tahu di mana para Deseptikon itu bersembunyi atau apa yang mereka rencanakan. Dan dia belum melihat aktivitas Deseptikon apapun sejak sebulan yang lalu, saat kedatangan Pasukan Khusus.

Saat mencapai bagian jalan dimana ia tak bisa lagi dengan berkendara, Optimus berubah dan berjalan. Ia sendiri jarang berjalan di hutan selarut ini. Itu membuatnya merasa sedikit takut dan ia harus mengakui: area hutan membuat sirkuitya bergetar cepat. Dia mungkin harus menyalakan lampunya, tetapi dia ingat bahwa dia sedang mencari aktivitas para Deseptikon, sehingga ia harus tetap mematikannya supaya tak terdeteksi. Selama dia berjalan dengan penuh rasa waspada, dia mendengar suara-suara hutan seperti hewan-hewan lokal dan burung hantu yang bersiul, hampir seperti mereka menyuruhnya pergi. Prowl pasti akan menyukainya, namun Optimus merasakan itu semua... mengganggu. Namun ia tak membencinya.

Dia terus menelusuri setiap inci dari hutan sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sebelumnya dia bisa mendengar suara-suara hutan dan binatang di sekitarnya, namun sekarang... semua begitu sepi. Seluruh hutan tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sepi... tanpa serangga.. binatang.. angin.. apapun. Ia memeriksa sekelilingnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Semua begitu aneh, Optimus pun yakin Prowl akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Bersiaga, ia terus berjalan dan berharap hanya ada ular besar atau beruang di sekitar sini yang menakuti binatang lokal.

Kini ia benar-benar curiga dan waspada saat ia mencari apa yang menyebabkan kesunyian yang aneh ini. Ia tidak mendeteksi sinyal spark apapun jadi ia tetap aman dari jebakan Deseptikon. Yang kini dia pikirkan, terkadang hutan menjadi sepi, atau karena sekarang sudah melewati tengah malam. Dia sendiri masih baru di planet ini sehingga banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya.

"Bukankah penciptamu pernah memberitahumu bahwa berbahaya untuk menjelajahi planet lain sendirian?"

Optik Optimus membesar dengan rasa takut. Suara itu... nada dingin dan rendah itu... tak mungkin! Semua ini hanya mimpi!

"Menyembunyikan energi spark sendiri, itu sulit namun tidak bagi robot perang sepertiku. Bukan kejutan bahwa robot muda sepertimu tak menyadari hal mudah seperti ini."

Optimus berbalik dan terkejut. Yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah Sang Pemimpin Deseptikon sendiri, Megatron. Ia kebingungan, takut, dan bimbang, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun kemudian ia mengambil kapaknya dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan, dasar Autobot. Aku memblokir semua frekuensimu sehingga kau tak bisa memanggil teman-teman Autobotmu." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Optimus merasa takut namun tak menunjukkannya. Dia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia harus bertarung melawan Megatron sendirian di tengah hutan tanpa bantuan. "Kau seharusnya tetap menjadi kepala mati dasar galat hidup!"

Wajah Megatron kini berubah menjadi seperti marah mendengar kata-kata yang dikatakan Optimus.

"Apa kau merujuk ke 50 tahun pengasinganku sebagai mainan laboratorium organik menjijikkan itu?!"

Optimus bisa merasakan kemarahan Megatron datang dari sparknya sendiri. Ia tahu, rasanya seperti di neraka tanpa harapan. Dia bahkan harus berpura-pura untuk dipercayai oleh ayah Sari dan membangunnya kembali. Meski begitu, ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali, untuk memimpin para Deseptikon kembali melawan Autobot. Namun ia sendiri menginginkan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab untuk membalas dendam.

Megatron melangkah mendekati Optimus yang terdiam diliputi rasa takut. Optimuslah yang membuangnya 50 tahun lalu yang menyebabkan pengasingan dan berujung pada putusnya kepala Megatron dan dijadikan bahan percobaan laboratorium. Dialah yang menyebabkan semua itu. Optimus sendiri pernah mendengar bahwa Deseptikon takkan berhenti sebelum dendamnya terbalas. Optimus kini memiliki 2 pilihan: lawan Megatron; atau coba kabur ke markasnya dengan aman. Pilihan kedua terdengar lebih meyakinkan, tapi ia sendiri yakin Megatron takkan membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah. Lebih baik ia tetap di sana untuk mencari cara untuk pergi dari sana

Megatron maju selangkah lagi, "Kau pantas merasakan sakit dan derita yang kau sebabkan!"

"Aku lebih baik mengarat di penjara daripada menghabiskan sedetik saja di penjara menjijikkan itu! Aku, Megatron si hebat dan agung, terperangkap tanpa bantuan di bawah belas kasihan sebuah organik karenamu?! Jadi sepertinya Optimus, hanya masalah waktu sebelum aku bisa membalas dendam!"

Pemimpin Deseptikon itu maju beberapa langkah lagi, membuat Optimus mundur dan mengaktifkan senjatanya, mengeluarkan cairan licin yang ia harap bisa menjatuhkan Megatron. Megatron sendiri hampir terpeleset, namun ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan... memberikan Optimus waktu untuk berlari menelusuri gelapnya hutan.

Optimus berusaha sekuatnya untuk menjauh dari Megatron. Rencananya adalah untuk berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan meninggalkan Megatron sendirian. Dia mendengar Megatron meneriakinya, namun ia tak yakin Megatron bisa mengejarnya mendengar betapa jauhnya jarak teriakan itu.

Melihat ke belakang, ia cukup tenang ia tak melihat Deseptikon itu lagi. Ia berhenti sebentar, memeriksa sekeliling. Ia tak mendengar apapun dan berpikir dia aman sekarang. Namun sinyalnya masih terblokir jadi ia masih mewaspadai sekelilingnya. Ia yakin ia benar-benar sendirian, sampai akhirnya ia melihat optik merah besar dan tangan yang mencekik lehernya.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja dari ini, Autobot kecil?!"

Lalu dengan amarah dia melempar Optimus begitu saja. Optimus beteriak menahan sakit di punggungnya setelah menabrak batu keras. Dia terjatuh ke tanah dan menahan sakit, mencoba memulai ulang sistemnya secepat mungkin untuk pergi. Tapi sayangnya Megatron menutupi jalan keluarnya karena ia berdiri tepat di depannya. Optimus mundur sejauh yang ia bisa namun Megatron kembali mencekik lehernya, kali ini membawanya terbang lalu melemparnya sekuat yang dia bisa.

Optimus terjatuh di tanah... lagi, menabrak sebuah pohon dan hampir membelahnya. Dia kemudian sadar bahwa Megatron melihatnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia tak lagi menatapnya dengan kemarahan dan kehausan akan dendam, namun dengan senyuman aneh dan sepintas... seperti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang hebat. Dan sentak saja itu membuatnya takut.

Megatron memandangi dan menyeringai pada Autobot kecil itu. Optimus mendarat dengan sudut pandang yang secara kebetulan mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengagumi tubuhnya yang terdesain indah. Ia memiliki pinggang yang ramping dan sepasang paha perak panjang menanti untuk disentuh. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Autobot ini memiliki bingkai indah dengan wajah kecil yang juga indah. Tak banyak Autobot seindah itu dan Megatron bukan tipe yang mudah mengakui bahwa seorang Autobot itu indah karena ia begitu membenci mereka, tapi yang ini terlihat begitu lezat dan tak berdaya. Lalu ide terkutuk memasuki prosesor Megatron... ada cara lain untuk menikmati dendamnya. Lagipula ia ingin mencoba seluruh bagian tubuhnya karena ia baru saja dipasangi ulang tubuh baru.

Optimus mencoba menjauh darinya, tetapi Megatron tiba-tiba meraih lehernya kembali dan mengangkatnya sampai mereka berhadapan. Optimus tak menyukai cara Megatron melihatnya, dia mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman sang pemimpin Deseptikon itu. Megatron tertawa kecil dan menggunakan tangan satunya untuk membelai lembut pipi Optimus, yang membuat Optimus menatapnya agak bingung. Ia tak pernah melihat Megatron melihatnya seperti itu dan bagaimana dia menyentuhnya membuatnya sedikit takut.

"K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya, masih mencoba membebaskan diri.

Megatron hanya bisa tertawa dingin pada pertanyaan Autobot itu. Sudah jelas ia belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya, yang berarti ini akan menjadi menarik. Ia mendekati wajah Optimus, dan memberikan senyum mengerikan padanya.

"Katakan, Autobot, pernahkah kau merasa benar-benar... tak berdaya dan lemah? Sendirian dan tak ada yang tahu di mana kau atau bahkan baik atau tidak? Dan kau harus mengemis pada bentuk kehidupan yang lebih kecil untuk membantumu? PERNAHKAH KAU?!"

Dia menyelesaikan kalimat itu dengan teriakan dan mencekik Optimus lebih erat. Optimus sendiri menahan sakit tapi tak memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Megatron tersenyum penuh ide busuk saat ia memaksa Optimus untuk menatapnya.

"Jadi malam ini, Autobot kecilku, aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan!"

Lalu dengan rasa kaget dan takut Optimus, Megatron tiba-tiba mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Optimus dan memaksa masuk. Optimus sendiri sangat terkejut dan ketakutan begitu menyadari dia sedang dipaksa berciuman dengan sang pemimpin Deseptikon. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam, prosesornya tak dapat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, lalu tak merespon. Ciuman paksa itu menghasilkan gelombang rasa takut untuk Optimus dan dia memaksa untuk keluar dari cengkeraman Megatron. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya membuat Megatron terpancing untuk melakukan lebih jauh. Optik Optimus makin membesar saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang meraba bagian belakangnya. Megatron menjauh sedikit namun masih mencengkeram leher Optimus, dan menyeringai pada Autobot yang sangat kebingungan itu.

"Kenapa, Autobot? Jangan memberitahuku bahwa kau belum pernah... disentuh oleh orang lain sebelumnya."

Optimus butuh tak lama untuk mengetahui apa maksud Megatron dan dia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri.

"Menjauh dariku, dasar kau galat hidup!"

Megatron tersenyum mesum saat melihat ketakutan Optimus semakin menjadi setiap saat. "Sudah takut? Aku bahkan belum memulai!"

Lalu dia melempar Optimus ke tanah, menyebabkan Optimus meringis kesakitan. Sebelum ia dapat kembali bertahan, Megatron sudah ada di atasnya, mendudukinya. Megatron memegang kedua bahu Optimus, meskipun ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Sejenak ia mengagumi bingkai dan bagian bawah Optimus yang tertempa indah. Optimus sendiri merasa sangat ketakutan menyadari betapa dekatnya dia dengan sang pemimpin Deseptikon itu, sedangkan Megatron menatap optik Optimus dengan senyuman.

"P-pergi dariku!" dia membentak. Namun itu malah membuat Megatron menamparnya dengan cukup keras.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya, Autobot? Kau tak berdaya... sendirian... tak ada yang tahu di mana kau atau bahkan bahaya apa yang menantimu!"

Lalu Megatron memaksa Optimus melebarkan bagian bawahnya dengan melebarkan kaki Optimus. Optimus sendiri merasakan ketakutan yang terus berkembang dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia gemetar dan tak dapat mengendalikannya. Posisinya seperti ini membuat sparknya terus bergelombang tanpa kendali. Lalu Megatron kembali menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku memerintahkanm-AHH!"

Megatron membuka penutup bagian antarmuka kabel utamanya, menampilkan portnya yang belum pernah disentuh. Megatron tersenyum jahat, mengambil kesucian dan menakuti sparknya seumur hidupnya akan cukup baginya.

"Kau tahu, Autobot kecil... aku bisa membayangkan betapa banyak cara untuk merusak harapan... dan tubuhmu, dan semenjak kita memiliki semalaman, aku bisa membuatmu menangis untuk belas kasihanku. Dan kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat kau mendorongku dari kapalmu!"

Optimus tegang. Ia kehilangan keberanian saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia... dia ingin menyetubuhinya! Tidak.. Optimus tak mau kali pertamanya melakukan ini adalah bersama sang pemimpin Deseptikon. Ia tak mau melakukannya seperti ini! Optiknya mulai mengeluarkan oli dari optiknya karena ketakutan. Ia berusaha untuk memikirkan hal lain... apapun selain ini. Megatron terus melanjutkan dengan memasukkan jarinya ke port Optimus, sementara Optimus terus menahan sakit, sampai Megatron menghentikan semua ini.

""L-lepaskan a-aku... ku-kumohon.. aku belum pernah melakukan.. hal ini.."

"Oh, aku tahu.. tapi kau pasti juga tahu saat aku membalas dendam kepada siapapun aku akan memastikan itu meninggalkan bekas. Dengan mengambil kesucianmu kau takkan pernah bisa hidup normal lagi! Takkan pernah! Kau selamanya akan hidup dalam rasa takut terhadapku dan siapapun yang akan menyentuhmu tak peduli seberapa lembutnya mereka!"

Optimus ketakutan mendengarnya. Ia mulai berusaha memroses hal lain. Ia lebih memilih bekerja pada Sentinel di Archa 7, atau melayang di luar angkasa... di manapun selain di sini. Tiba-tiba Megatron memasukkan kabel miliknya secara paksa ke dalam port Optimus.

"T-TIDAK! HENTIKAN! H-HENTIKAN! K-KUM-MOHON! H-HENT-TIKAAAN!"

Dan malam itu ia merasa seperti berada di dalam cengkeraman Unikron.

* * *

Optimus terbangun. Ia menyadari ia terbaring di bawah Megatron. Megatron ingin melakukan hal terakhir yang akan menyisakan luka permanen pada spark Optimus... spark? Ya... itu akan melakukannya. Ia melihat pada Optimus, yang terbaring tertutupi tanah, energon, dan cairan kabelnya. Ia kemudian memegang dada Optimus dan melingkarkan tangannya padanya. Optimus melihatnya dengan oli mengucur dari optiknya, dan mengadahkan kepalanya berusaha membebaskan diri dari Megatron.

"T-tidak! Kumohon ja...ngan... Hen...ti..kan... ini.."

Megatron tersenyum dan menampar wajah Optimus. Optimus menangis merasakan sakit yang menjadi, namun kemudian ia merasakan Megatron perlahan membuka ruang sparknya. Tidak... ia sudah kehilangan kesuciannya namun ia tak mau kehilangan kemurnian dari sparknya. Di mencoba mencegah Megatron namun ia tak mampu. Ia melihat ruang sparknya terbuka lebar, menampilkan spark miliknya, dan Megatron, yang juga membuka ruang sparknya sendiri. Menyadari hal itu, ia berteriak memohon, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Diamlah, Autobot! Setelah ini kau akan merasakan apa yang telah kurasakan!"

Ketika Optimus mengadahkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit.. dan malu, Megatron memanfaatkannya untuk kembali memasukkan kabelnya ke port Optimus, dan juga menabrakkan sparknya kepada milik Optimus, yang secara otomatis membuatnya beteriak kencang karena merasakan tubuh dan sparknya disakiti secara paksa. Optimus memegang lengan Megatron, memohon untuk berhenti dan meninggalkannya. Megatron hanya tertawa dan mengirimkan gelombang energi ke spark milik Optimus dan menikmati teriakan dari korbannya.

Optimus menangis keras begitu energi tak diinginkan memasuki tubuhnya, membuat sistemnya merasa akan meledak dalam sekarat dan oli dari optiknya keluar semakin deras. Ia merasakan Megatron ada di sekelilingnya, di prosesor, spark, tubuh, dan semuanya tertawa kepadanya, menghinanya, dan mengambil setiap kemurnian darinya. Dia mengambil setiap mimpi, harapan, kebahagiaan, dan segalanya dari Optimus dan menggantikannya dengan rasa putus asa, ketakutan, dan kesuraman. Optimus kini hanya ingin pergi dan sembunyi dalam kegelapan, berharap Megatron takkan pernah menemukannya... namun kenyataanya, Megatron ada di sini, menghancurkannya sampai ke sparknya.

Megatron mulai lelah saat ia mengirim gelombang besar dari energi ke spark Autobot itu namun ia ingin mengakhiri ini. Ia berteriak kencang saat ia berejekulasi dan mengirimkan gelombang berkekuatan tinggi ke spark Optimus. Optimus pun melakukan hal yang sama, merasakan gelombang energi yang begitu kuat diarahkan kepadanya. Semua yang ia rasakan adalah sakit, malu, jijik... dan semua yang murni tentang dirinya sudah hilang.. diambil oleh kekejaman sang pemimpin Deseptikon. Megatron mengangkat dirinya, namun spark Optimus masih menggantung pada sparknya. Ia melepaskannya dengan paksa, memaksa Optimus untuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Megatron pun menyalakan sistem ventilasinya untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap dingin karena hal yang telah ia lakukan. Ia melepaskan kabelnya dan menutup ruang sparknya sendiri.

Optimus terbaring di tanah, tertutupi tanah, energon, dan cairan kabelnya. Optik birunya memelas meminta ampunan namun ia masih terbangun. Ruang sparknya masih terbuka dan sparknya mengeluarkan cahaya aneh. Megatron tertawa saat melihat Optimus terbatuk dan terisak ketika dia mengosongkan tangkinya dan bergetar begitu tangkinya habis. Dia telah membalaskan dendamnya dan menghancurkan si Autobot itu sehancur-hancurnya. Dia sekarang akan selamanya mengetahui bagaimana rasanya tak berdaya dan sebagai tambahan dia kini kotor dan menjijikkan. Menyeringai padannya, Megatron menjilati pipinya dengan perlahan dan mengakhirinya dengan ciuman paksaan padanya.

"Kita sekarang seimbang, Autobot." Dia tersenyum lalu pergi dan menghilang di kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Optimus tenggelam dalam penderitaannya...

Optimus terbaring di sana, dan hanya Primus dan Megatron yang mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilaluinya. Dia merasa sakit dan ternoda. Semua harapan... mimpi.. keinginan... seluruh hidupnya dihancurkan dalam satu malam. Sekarang dia meringkuk dan menangis mengetahui takkan ada yang menemukan dan membantu dirinya...

Optimus tiba-tiba terbangun dan terduduk, lalu merasakan sakit yang sangat. Dia panik mengetahui di mana dirinya sekarang. Melihat ke ruangan yang gelap, ia lega karena ia menyadari dia berada di dalam kamarnya di markas Autobot. (lihat atas) Dia aman dan takkan ada yang membahayakannya di sini. Dia perlahan kembali merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan berusaha melupakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, tapi rasa sakit itu sendiri yang mengingatkannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak begitu ingatan tentang Megatron yang memperkosanya membayangi dirinya. Megatron melakukannya lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan yang gelap untuk menderita sendirian. Dia tak yakin berapa lama dia terbaring di sana tapi kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia kembali bisa memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Seluruh bingkainya merasa sakit yang luar biasa dan ia mengosongi tangkinya secara otomatis. Dia berhasil mencapai sebuah sungai di mana ia membersihkan diri lalu perlahan kembali ke markas.

Saat dia menelusuri jalan kembali ke markas ia berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Haruskah dia memberitahukan yang lain apa yang telah terjadi? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka takkan menerimanya seperti itu. Mereka akan memperlakukannya berbeda; melihatnya dengan optik penuh dengan rasa jijik dan kasihan, dibenci oleh jenisnya, dan ditinggalkan untuk menderita sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Dia tak bisa memberitahu siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu. Dia takkan kuat hidup dengan fakta bahwa semuanya tahu bahwa sang pemimpin Deseptikon telah mengubahnya dari seorang Autobot yang bangga menjadi seorang pelacur menjijikkan dalam semalam. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun... dia hanya bisa menderita tentang itu sendirian dan berharap suatu hari rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Satu hal yang penting... nasib takkan pernah ada di sisinya...


	2. Mimpi Buruk Dimulai

******_PERHATIAN! BERISI PENYEBUTAN DARI ROBOT-ROBOT GAY NGESEKS DARI BAGIAN 1! JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! KALIAN TELAH DIPERINGATKAN! BERPENILAIAN M KARENA SUATU ALASAN!_**

* * *

**Mimpi Buruk Dimulai**

Optimus lega saat ia berhasil memperbaiki penyok terakhirnya yang menjadi memar di tubuhnya. Butuh banyak waktu untuknya, menyisakan hanya 2 jam untuk statis, tapi lagi, dia terlalu takut untuk statis; takut mimpi buruk itu akan kembali. Dia tak statis nyenyak semalam... dia terus melihat wajah itu; senyuman jahat itu dan tawa mengerikan itu. Dia yakin meskipun berada di amannya markas Autobot, ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Optimus kemudian melihat ke besi refleksif di samping kasurnya dan memeriksa dirinya. Dia mungkin bukan dokter, tapi dia cukup baik memperbaiki penyok yang tadinya menutupi dirinya. Masih tersisa sedikit, namun tak bisa diperbaiki dan dia takut para Autobot akan melihatnya dan mulai curiga apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia merencanakan untuk menggunakan kunci Sari saat ia sedang melakukan sesuatu dan menggunakannya untuk memperbaiki bagian kerusakannya yang sulit diperbaiki. Untuk sekarang, jika ada yang bertanya, dia akan menjawab bahwa dia terjatuh dari sebuah tebing saat berpatroli semalam. Ini masih pagi, jadi mungkin para Autobot sudah terbangun dan meminum oli paginya serta memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Sari mungkin belum bangun sampai nanti siang karena organik membutuhkan setidaknya 8-10 jam untuk tidur dan Sari punya kebiasaan untuk tidur agak larut. Mungkin dia bisa pergi ke kamar Sari dan menggunakan kuncinya saat dia tertidur, lalu takkan ada yang menyadari kerusakannya. Jika Sari terbangun, dia hanya akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang direncanakannya untuk yang lain. Dia tak terlalu peduli bagaimana caranya, tapi yang dia inginkan adalah menghapus rasa sakitnya... meskipun dia ragu kekuatan kunci AllSpark akan menghapus semuanya.

Optimus melihat ke pintu dan mengerut. Bisakah dia melewati semua ini? Melanjutkan hidupnya seakan semuanya normal dan tak ada yang terjadi? Dia bahkan tak yakin bisa menghadapi yang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi dia masih takut teman-temannya akan menolaknya, memperlakukannya seperti buangan dan tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai teman. Dia akan selamanya diketahui sebagai Autobot yang telah menjadi pelacur pribadi Megatron untuk satu malam. Jadi ia memaksakan diri bersikap normal, dan bahkan tersenyum meskipun dia sendiri masih stres. Dia takut kehilangan timnya. Meskipun awalnya dia membenci mereka, namun hanya mereka yang membuatnya merasa ada yang peduli.

Lamunanya buyar ketika mendengar Rachet berteriak kepada Bulkhead yang mengambil satu drum oli lagi di ruang tengah. Lalu diikuti dengan tawa Jazz yang cukup keras. Biasanya jika ada Jazz, maka ada Prowl. Itu berarti cukup aman baginya untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sari.

Masuk ke kamar Sari, ia melihatnya tidur di kasur yang terbuat dari ban besar. Cukup unik bagaimana organik menghias kamarnya, dibantu dengan Bulkhead dan Bumblebee tentunya ketika Porter Powell membuang Sari dari Menara Sumdac karena tak ada bukti dokumen tentang keberadaannya. Aneh bagaimana manusia mengatur dunia mereka, namun para Autobot tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengubahnya. Yang kini mereka bisa lakukan adalah menjaga Sari sampai ayahnya ditemukan. Ia memperhatikan area tidurnya, dan menemukan kunci AllSpark di atas meja di sebelah kasur. Perlahan ia masuk dan mendekati meja tersebut tanpa membangunkan Sari.

"Maafkan aku, Sari, tapi aku membutuhkan ini," Optimus berbisik meminta maaf.

Mengambilnya, perlahan ia mengarahkannya ke dadanya, dan memasukkannya ke port kecil di luar ruang sparknya. Dia lega karena kunci AllSpark memang menghapus semua penyok, luka, dan rasa sakit di port utamanya yang rusak. Sayangnya, meskipun dia tahu ini, itu tak menghilangkan rasa sakit dari sparknya. Megatron masih terbayang disana, dan Optimus mengira itu akan menghilang dalam beberapa lama. Rasa sakit fisik mungkin sudah hilang, namun dalam jiwanya tidak. Ia menahannya sedikit lebih lama untuk membiarkan kuncinya mengobati sparknya, sayangnya itu tidak. Kunci AllSpark tak bisa memperbaikinya secara utuh. Menyerah, ia kemudian melepas kunci itu dan menaruhnya kembali di meja. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menghapus bayangan Megatron dari sparknya.

"Bos bot? Sedang apa di sini?"

Optimus terkaget dan hampir terjatuh meniban Sari. Melihat ke pintu dia menemukan Bumblebee yang kebingungan; heran mengapa Optimus berdiri di samping Sari. Tak biasanya Optimus menyelinap ke kamar orang lain saat orang itu sedang tidur. Optimus merasa takut ketika Bumblebee menatapnya kebingungan, dan sesaat, dia pikir Bumblebee tahu. Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin dia bisa tahu... dia hanya terkejut melihatnya ada di ruangan yang jarang ia masuki. Menjaga sikap, Optimus tersenyum kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"O-oh..Bumblebee, aku tak melihatmu di sana. Aku...er...mengalami kecelakaan semalam dan aku pikir aku butuh letupan kecil dari kunci Sari. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya jadi..."

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bumblebee tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, tanda ia mengerti. Optimus cukup lega ia bisa menjaga sikapnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa jika kau membangunkannya, karena kami akan pergi ke taman hari ini. Jangan takut tentang itu, bos bot."

Optimus lega, dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk membiarkan Bumblebee membangunkan Sari. Sari terbangun, dan duduk menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Dia sepertinya tak terlalu peduli jika Optimus ada di dekatnya saat ini, dia hanya mengambil hpnya dan membukanya. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya bangun dan menggerutu karena dibangunkan begitu pagi.

"Bee, aku tak berpikir kau *menguap* akan benar-benar membangunkanku sepagi ini."

"Kau serius? Kau sendiri yang memintaku membangunkanmu pagi untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman kan?"

"Iya tapi aku tak yakin kau akan benar-benar melakukannya."

"Em, sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang. Dan sebaiknya Sari, kau langsung mandi."

"Iya deh."

Memberikan mereka ruang, Optimus meninggalkan ruangan itu. Begitu keluar, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minyak karena mesinnya mulai membutuhkan penyegaran. Ia cukup senang Bumblebee sepertinya tak peduli kenapa dia memperbaiki dirinya sendiri tanpa izin Sari. Untuk sekarang semua berjalan cukup baik; rasa sakitnya hilang dan kini dia hanya harus meyakinkan semuanya tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam. Berjalan ke ruang utama, dia melihat Rachet memarahi Bulkhead yang sedang memainkan jarinya sendiri merasa bersalah. Jazz membungkuk di sebelah Prowl, cekikikan sambil memainkan panel datanya. Sedangkan Prowl hanya terlihat tenang dan tersenyum melihat apa yang Jazz lihat tentang foto-foto di panel data itu. Begitu dia masuk lebih jauh, ia terdiam dalam ketakutan. Semuanya menatapnya... optik biru mereka menatapnya... apa..apakah mereka tahu? Untuk sementara dia mengira seluruh hidupnya baru saja berakhir dan tak ada jalan keluar dari Sumur AllSpark. Untungnya kemudian Bulkhead bicara.

"Oh bos bot…aku…maaf tapi… aku butuh minyak lagi… karena… kau tahu… sangat haus dan itu… um…"

"Dan salah siapa itu, galat besar? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dan ambil beberapa sebelum aku mengubahmu menjadi suku cadang!" marah Rachet.

"Aku tak benar-benar dengan itu."

"Kau TAK PERNAH benar-benar dengan APAPUN! Sekarang sana pergi!"

"Hei OP, ada panggilan dari bos besar! Ultra Magnus ingin mengetahui bagaimana patroli semalam." Tiba-tiba Jazz bicara padanya. Dia lalu bangun dan menghampirinya, berdiri di samping Bulkhead yang sedang meminum minyak di sebelah Optimus.

Jazz bisa melihat warna biru pucat di wajah Optimus menjadi semakin pucat ketika ia menyebut 'semalam' tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia masih dalam emosi bagus tentang 'semalam'-nya dengan Prowl. Optimus menenangkan dirinya dan tersenyum kecil berharap Jazz tidak menyadari apapun. Dia seorang ninja saiber, jadi dia bisa saja melihat hal-hal yang orang lain tak bisa.

"Um, aku tak yakin aku.." Optimus sebanarnya tak ingin mengingat tentang semalam. Namun Jazz memotong kata-katanya.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menemanimu."

"Ayo, kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai sang Magnus datang ke sini."

Optimus mendesah. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Ia pun mengikuti mereka berdua ke pesawat Pasukan Khusus. Sebelum pergi, Jazz memberikan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kisbai untuk Prowl. Di jalan pun, Jazz tak berhenti bercerita tentang yang dia alami semalam.

"Oh, OP, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa melihat langit dari atmosfer planet organik bisa begitu mengagumkan! Prowl mungkin bersikap seperti sudah tua tapi semalam... oh Primus itu seperti mimpiku menjadi nyata! Dia menjadi sangat menarik dan aku biasanya menganggapnya membosankan tapi saat dia berjalan melalui hutan organik yang indah itu di bawah sinar bintang...ahh.. aku merasa seperti sudah mati dan pergi ke Sumur AllSpark!"

Mendengar Jazz mengobrol tentang betapa mengesankannya malam mereka, Optimus hanya bisa cemberut. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati hidup mereka, sementara ia berada di bawah belas kasihan sang pemimpin Deseptikon dan dibuang ke cengkeraman Unikron. Dia berusaha tetap tenang, namun cerita mereka semakin membuatnya ingin meneriakinya untuk diam! Tidak adil rasanya mengetahui bahwa dia sangat senang sementara ia menderita. Dia sepertinya sangat bahagia tentang malam mereka dan tak menyadari betapa terganggunya Optimus dengan ceritanya. Optimus merasa cemburu lagi kepada robot itu. Dia menghidupi hidupnya seperti yang dia inginkan. Dia berharap memiliki hidup sepertinya... tapi sekarang... dia takkan pernah bisa menikmati hidup bersama robot lain... semua karena monster Deseptikon itu. Namun Optimus cukup senang Jazz terlalu sibuk dengan ceritanya sampai tak menyadari ia mulai mengeluarkan oli dari matanya. Dia menghapus itu secepatnya sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Mereka memasuki kapal Stielhaven dan langsung menuju kantor Ultra Magnus. Sentinel tak terlihat namun Optimus bisa mendengarnya mengeluh tentang memperbaiki. Dia menyumpah, protes bahwa dia tak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini dan Optimus yang harus karena dia seorang robot perbaikan. Lalu terdengar teriakan besar dengan suara kabel elektrik menyetrum sesuatu. Jazz memutar optiknya, tapi itu hanya membuat Optimus tersenyum kecil, tapi bahkan melihat Sentinel dikerjai tidak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Di koridor menuju kantor Ultra, Jazz menanyakan sesuatu kepada Optimus.

"Hei, OP, seperti apa menurutmu tentang sang Magnus, Ultra Magnus?"

Itu membuat Optimus melihat aneh Jazz.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, menurutmu tentang dia secara umum?"

Optimus tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Ultra Magnus ia menghormati kekuasaannya dan mengagumi kepemimpinannya. Dia kuat dan bijaksana, dihormati oleh semua dan dicintai oleh banyak. Dia adalah robot yang baik yang menjaga pasukannya dan tak pernah menyerah pada ancaman Deseptikon. Jika bukan karena dia, para Autobot mungkin akan mati atau pada belas kasihan dari Deseptikon. Dia ketat, tapi menjadi Komandan Autobots berarti ia harus, namun, di sekitar Optimus dia selalu tenang dan sopan. Dia marah ketika Optimus menceritakan bagaimana bisa ada Deseptikon di Bumi dan tak mempercayainya sampai ia akhirnya diserang oleh Starscream. Dia menyesali semuanya dan meminta maaf kepada Optimus dengan optik tulus. Itu semua yang dia pikir tentang dia... tidak lebih.

"Dia pemimpin yang baik dan Autobot yang disegani... kenapa?"

Jazz hanya bisa bernafas kecewa.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Optimus bingung kenapa Jazz sepertinya sangat kecewa dengan jawabannya. Tapi dia melupakannya, dan mengikutinya ke kantor Ultra Magnus dimana dia sedang berdiri tinggi dan bangga di antara panel kendali untuk mengambil beberapa panel data dan tak menyadari mereka masuk. Jazz mengencangkan mesinnya dan membuat sang Autobot tinggi sedikit terkejut melihat dua robot berdiri di sana.

"Maafkan saya, Optimus Prime, dan Jazz. Saya baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal patroli ini."

Dia lalu membawa panel data itu dan mendekati mereka berdua. Optimus sebenarnya tak ingin berbohong tentang semalam, tapi jika dia ingin semua tetap sama dan dia harus melakukannya, bersikap normal dan tersenyum. Sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan baik dan tak ada yang mencurigainya, meskipun dia merasa sulit berada di dekat robot lain dan tubuhnya merasa panas entah mengapa. Ultra kemudian sudah berdiri di depannya, melihatnya dengan rasa ingin tahu dan kepedulian namun kemudian melihat ke Jazz dan tersenyum.

"Saya dengar kau mempunyai malam yang indah dengan robot ninja dari tim Optimus, Jazz, tapi mohon diingat kita di sini untuk melakukan pekerjaan... bukan untuk kencan dengan sekutu."

Jazz mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum diikuti dengan Komandannya yang memutar optik karena tahu Jazz tak benar-benar menganggapnya. Ia tahu, dia menyukai kesenangan sebelum bertugas, maupun kesenangan saat bertugas. Ultra takkan pernah mengerti robot muda seperti Jazz. Lalu dia melirik Optimus dan melihat ekspresi sedih dan tersakiti di wajahnya. Optimus melihat ke arah lain dari mereka dan sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tak dalam dirinya yang percaya diri dan itu mengkhawatirkan Ultra.

"Optimus Prime? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Optimus tersadar kembali ketika ia menyadari Ultra Magnus memanggil namanya.

"M-maaf, pak. Saya hanya memikirkan hal lain."

Ultra sedikit kecewa karena Optimus tak mau memberitahukan apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi sadar itu bukan urusannya.

"Apa ada penampakan Deseptikon tadi malam, Optimus? Apakah ada aktivitas yang membuktikan bahwa Megatron ada di sana?"

Optimus meringis begitu prosesornya tiba-tiba dialiri dengan ingatan menyakitkan tentang semalam. Dia sedikit gemetar dan merasakan lemas di sendi lututnya. Memang ada aktivitas Deseptikon di area tersebut tapi jika dia mengatakannya pada mereka maka mereka akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tak memanggil mereka. Itu akan berujung pada pengakuannya tentang malam memalukan dengan sang pemimpin Deseptikon dan jika mereka mengetahuinya... dunianya akan berubah selamanya, dan dia tak mau itu terjadi. Mencoba terdengar tenang, dia menjawab,

"T-tidak ada yang harus dilaporkan, pak."

Ultra menajamkan mata dalam kecurigaan.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Optimus tak yakin seberapa buruk ia terlihat tapi dia berusaha sebaik yang dia bisa supaya tak terlihat seperti dalam masalah. Ingatan tentang semalam mulai tampil di optiknya sampai dia merasa seperti kembali di hutan gelap itu dan terjamah di dalam cengkeraman dari pemimpin Deseptikon. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menjaga diri karena takut suaranya akan terdengar seperti organik yang serak. Sang Komandan Autobot cemberut sedikit begitu menyadari perubahan besar pada sikap Optimus.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Optimus? Kau terlihat sedikit... kusam."

Optimus menggetarkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Oh saya... er... saya terjatuh dari tebing tadi malam dan sepertinya saya kelonggaran sirkuat.. –maksud saya, sirkuit saya. Saya memakai kunci Sari untuk memperbaiki semua tadi pagi tapi... saya pikir butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki bagian yang lain."

Ultra Magnus tak terlalu yakin tapi dia menerima saja kata-kata Optimus. Jika dia tak ingin membicarakannya, maka dia tidak mau menanyakan pertanyaan lagi padanya. Dia menghargai pasukannya sendiri, semua mempunyai rahasia sendiri yang tak ingin mereka bagikan. Dia sendiri pun mempunyai rahasia yang terlalu takut untuk diungkapkan. Meletakkan panel data di tangan Optimus, ia bisa merasakan dingin dan getaran padanya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan menjelaskan apa isi dari panel data itu.

"Ini rute dan jadwal patroli baru untuk timmu. Saya menyusunnya berdasarkan percakapan kita sebelumnya, dan saya juga telah memasukkan Sentinel dan Jazz ke dalam daftar... Saya yakin Sentinel harus menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan organik untuk beradaptasi lebih baik dengan mereka. Kau bisa mengatur ulang mereka tapi harus beralasan dengan siapa melakukan apa. Baiklah, itu semuanya."

Menganggapnya sebagai isyarat untuk pergi, Optimus memberi hormat kepada Ultra Magnus dan meninggalkan kantornya, meninggalkan Jazz dengan sang Komandan. Ultra menatapnya pergi dengan perasaan khawatir dalam optik birunya. Dia tak bisa menjelaskan, namun sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Optimus. Dia telah melalui beban berat sebelum datang Bumi dan itu tak pernah mengubahnya. Mungkinkah itu karena dia ada di planet organik? Tidak... itu terdengar aneh. Saat Optimus telah pergi, Jazz duduk dengan santainya di kursi terdekat, sementara Ultra duduk di kursi besarnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang salah dengan Optimus.

"Apakah Optimus terlihat... berbeda hari ini?"

Jazz hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin. Tapi seperti yang dia katakan, terjatuh dari tebing bisa mmebuat sistemmu bersikap lucu terkadang. Berikan saja dia waktu dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ultra tak terlihat puas dengan jawaban itu dan mulai berpikir dalam tentang apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu Optimus. Dia telah mengenalnya sejak ia masuk ke Akademi Autobot dan sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan dan keahliannya. Dia bisa menjadi Pasukan Khusus yang bagus dan bahkan seorang Magnus jika bukan karena kecelakaan kecil yang dia alami seribu tahun yang lalu. Ultra sendiri sangat menyesal mengeluarkannya dari Akademi, tapi dia melakukan yang dia bisa untuk menjaganya di pangkat Prime. Dia sangat kritis tentang penilaiannya dan tak takut untuk turun dalam pertarungan juga sangat berani dan menghargai timnya. Dia membuat tujuan hidupnya dan akan melindungi AllSpark dengan hidupnya sendiri... jadi mengapa dia terlihat berbeda pagi ini? Dia terlihat tegang, kesulitan, dan begitu lemas dan sakit, bahkan terlihat seperti tak ingin berada di sana karena terganggu akan sesuatu dalam prosesornya. Terjatuh dari tebing takkan menyebabkan hal semacam itu pada robot yang dibuat dengan baik seperti Optimus... bisakah itu? Saat dia merenungkan keadaan, Ultra meminum seteguk energonnya, berharap itu akan menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Jazz hanya terkekeh melihat Ultra terlihat begitu kebingungan akan Optimus.

"Hei... aku menanyakannya tentang pendapatnya tentangmu."

Saat mendengarnya Ultra Magnus secara refleks menyemburkan minumannya dan hampir tersedak pada tenggorokannya. Jazz tertawa saat melihat Ultra mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"A-apa?! Jazz apa yang kau-.."

"Nafas, Ultra. Aku hanya menanyakannya tentang dirimu secara umum."

Itu masih tak membantunya. Ultra mengelap energon dari bibirnya dan bertanya, sangat diluar nada bicaranya yang biasa,

"Jadi apa yang dia katakan?"

Jazz mengencangkan mesinnya sebentar dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Dia tak mengerti. Dia mungkin bagus tentang kepemimpinan, tapi tentang pendapat tentang robot lain, dia sepolos Sentinel saat kau menanyakannya tentang strategi. Dia hanya bicara bahwa dia pikir kau adalah Autobot yang dihormati dan bahwa dia menyukaimu."

Dia membuat bagian terakhir, berharap itu bisa menyenangkan Magnus tua. Meskipun itu benar. Optimus tak pernah mengerti apa maksud robot lain saat menanyakan pendapatnya tentang yang lain. Entah mengapa itu terlihat lucu. Dia hanya akan berdiri di sana terlihat kebingungan saat robot di hadapannya ingin mengetahui pendapatnya tentang yang lain. Ultra lalu menyalakan mode seriusnya dan melihat Jazz tegang.

"Jazz, hanya karena aku memberitahumu salah satu rahasiaku bukan berarti aku ingin kau terlibat dengannya. Aku menghargai bantuannya, tapi berjanjilah takkan terlibat lagi."

Jazz hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, membuat apa yang manusia sebut 'simbol damai' dengan jarinya, lalu kebingungan.

"Oh jangan khawatir tuan besar, aku janji!"

* * *

Optimus Prime berjalan secepat yang dia bisa menuju markas dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mulai merasa lemah dan merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya. Ada yang salah. Dia pikir bisa menangani kesakitannya, tapi tak bisa. Dia akan merasa aneh saat sesuatu melintas di optiknya dan terisi dengan takut saat ada yang menyebutkan Deseptikon atau Megatron kepadanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa melihat Ultra Magnus ke optiknya tanpa merasa takut. Sparknya berdenyut pada tingkat tinggi dan ia tak bisa berpikir lurus. Nyatanya ia beberapa kali berjalan menuju tembok. Bagian terburuknya adalah dia masih bisa merasakan tangan hitam itu berkeliaran di tubuhnya dan suara geraman terangsang dan erangan memenuhi audionya. Itu hampir membuatnya mengosongkan tangkinya.

Tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, Optimus terburu-buru kembali ke markas dan secepatnya pergi ke kamarnya, membanting pintu lalu bensandar di belakangnya. Terengah, ia terjatuh ke lantai dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap itu akan menjauhkannya dari sensasi mengerikan itu. Optimus duduk di sana sendirian di kamarnya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia menginginkan bantuan namun terlalu takut untuk memberitahu siapapun. Dia menginginkan seseorang yang mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja tetapi takut akan penolakan. Semua yang ia inginkan adalah semua perasaan dan sensasi mengerikan itu untuk pergi tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia sendirian... bertarung dalam ketidakpastian akan kemenangan. Dia mengira semua akan butuh waktu dan akan kembali seperti biasa dan dia akan melupakan semuanya seperti itu merupakan luka perang. Dia harus waspada untuk beberapa hari berikutnya. Semua akan terlewati. Dia akan sembuh. Dia hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu.

Memikirkan bahwa dia butuh penyegaran, dia bangkit dan duduk di kursinya dan melihat jadwal patroli dan memeriksa siapa melakukan apa. Memeriksa panel pertama, dia melihat jadwal untuk satu bulan ini. Begitu dia melihatnya, Optimus menyadari sesuatu yang membuat sparknya berkedut. Menurut panel data itu, ia akan berpatroli setiap malam ketika semua yang lain berpatroli pada siang hari. Membuka panel kedua, Optimus menyadari sesuatu yang lebih buruk dan hampir membuat sparknya tersetrum. Ia akan berpatroli di area yang sama di mana Megatron menyerangnya. Yang lebih buruk, dia akan melakukannya selama sebulan ke depan. Sebuah catatan kecil tertempel di sana,

'_Kau mengatakan pada saya bahwa kamu lebih menyukai patroli malam. Saya harap ini sesuai keinginanmu. -Ultra Magnus'_

"Hah? Ka…kapan aku… oh..oh iya…"

Optimus teringat saat dia dan Ultra Magnus mendiskusikan tentang patroli. Dia berkata bahwa dia menyukai patroli malam karena dia tidak menyukai perhatian dari organik pada siang hari. Mereka mengganggu pekerjaannya, jadi dia berpatroli pada malam hari dan terkadang siang ketika dia harus. Mendengar itu, sang Komandan Autobot pasti mengatur ulang jadwal patrolinya berdasarkan kesukaan Optimus. melihat kembali jadwalnya ia merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya begitu ingatan tentang Megatron muncul lagi. Dia... dia takkan bisa menanganinya. Di masa lalu ia akan menjadi cemas tetapi tidak takut untuk pergi melawannya, tapi sekarang... sekarang dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk berpikir tentang dia.

Saat dia duduk di sana panik tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia kemudian ingat bahwa Ultra Magnus mengatakan ia bisa mengatur ulang mereka sesuka hatinya. Melihat pada panel data, ia yakin ia bisa menukar beberapa dan membuat semuanya terlihat adil dalam optik rekan Autobotnya. Semua yang harus dilakukannya adalah memastikan dia tidak berakhir di patroli tengah malam. Jadi dia mulai memilah-milah siapa melakukan apa selama patroli. Bulkhead adalah yang terkuat jadi dia pikir dia akan sempurna untuk beberapa malam, sementara Jazz dan Prowl cukup cepat dan bisa menangani diri sendiri. Bumblebee juga cepat tapi warnanya terlalu cerah dan Rachet tidak semuda dia dulu. Sentinel bisa menangani dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pengalaman pertarungan dengan Deseptikon. Butuh waktu hampir semalaman, tapi ia akhirnya membuat jadwal yang akan membuatnya tetap aman dari melakukan patroli tengah malam. Sejak Sentinel dan Jazz berada di Bumi, Optimus telah menemukan itu cukup mudah untuk menukar peran sekitar tanpa menyebabkan masalah. Dia meragukan hal ini akan mengganggu teman-temannya, dan segera menunggahnya ke terminal sehingga Autobot yang lain akan dapat membacanya.

Optimus lega dan memeriksa jadwal untuknya. Hari ini tak ada banyak yang harus dilakukan selain memperbaiki beberapa hal dan mengajukan beberapa laporan. Besok pekerjaan perbaikan lebih banyak dan hari berikutnya dia libur. Biasanya pada hari seperti ini, para Autobot akan melakukan beberapa kegiatan bersama-sama setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mereka dan mencoba untuk belajar lebih banyak tentang dunia baru ini. Optimus tak sedang ingin bersama siapa pun hari ini. Pagi ini dia tidak tahan berada di sekitar teman-temannya sendiri untuk dua menit tanpa takut akan sesuatu. Setiap kali mereka melihatnya, dia hampir percaya bahwa mereka tahu sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui. Dia butuh waktu untuk pemulihan... lebih banyak waktu. Kunci itu sudah menyembuhkan lukanya, tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada dalam sparknya. Bahkan ada gelombang energi yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan, membuatnya lapar dan mengosongkan tangkinya sekali lagi.

"S-sialan!" ia bergetar begitu mengeluarkan cairannya.

Dia merasa lemah dan sakit. Jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, mereka akan mulai bertanya. Untuk hari ini dia harus tetap jauh dari teman-temannya. Berdiri dan membersihkan cairannya, dia berjalan menuju kasur dan memasang status bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu di frekuensi komunikasinya. Dia jarang melakukannya tapi dia harap itu akan membuat para Autobot yakin bahwa ia tak ingin melihat seseorang hari ini. Mereka cukup menghormatinya bahkan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri ketika dia memintanya. Merebahkan diri di kasurnya, dia menyamankan posisinya... dan berharap statis kali ini akan penuh dengan kedamaian.

* * *

Jika ada hal yang Jazz sukai selain melawan Deseptikon, itu adalah membantu orang lain menyelesaikan masalahnya, utamanya urusan cinta. Namun ada saatnya dia ingin bertemu seseorang untuk menemaninya, lalu dia bertemu Prowl. Dia bertemu Prowl saat mereka dalam latihan di bawah ajaran Master Yoketron, dan awalnya Jazz mengira dia adalah seorang brengsek yang tak peduli siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu bersamanya di Bumi, dia mulai melihatnya secara berbeda.

Dia baik dan mengerti orang lain, serta menghargai kehidupan di sekitarnya meskipun itu organik. Tak banyak Transformers yang bisa bertahan melawan organik. Mereka menganggap organik itu menjijikkan. Jazz penasaran terhadap mereka, tetapi Sentinel menakutkannya dengan ceritanya tentang monster organik jahat dan mengerikan yang membunuh temannya dulu. Namun Autobot asal Bumi meyakinkan mereka bahwa manusia Bumi bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti. Semenjak itu, Prowl memberinya tur pribadi tentang planet organik yang mengagumkan dan dia jatuh cinta padanya... dan pada Prowl.

Keduanya kini sering melakukan hal bersama. Jazz takut pada hari ketika ia harus kembali ke Saibertron bersama Ultra Magnus jadi ia memastikan setiap detik waktu luangnya dihabiskan bersama Prowl. Tentu saja ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya tapi ia berjanji pada Ultra Magnus untuk merahasiakan itu. Akan tetapi ia tahu bahwa Prowl bukan tipe yang suka menyebarkan cerita kepada Autobot yang lain. Dia bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia ini.

Melenggang ke dalam kamar Prowl, ia menemukan robot tampan itu bertengger di pohon, sedang bermeditasi. Jazz menyeringai dan melompat ke cabang kokoh yang sama. Prowl tidak terlihat seperti ia melihat, tapi Jazz tahu yang dia lakukan. Duduk di sampingnya, menciumi lehernya dan mendengkur lembut. Prowl tidak bereaksi dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan tamparan kecil di kepala oleh Jazz yang cemberut.

"Aku tak suka saat kau bermeditasi!" kata Jazz sambil melipat tangannya.

Prowl menyeringai.

"Aku hanya melatih kemampuanku menahan godaan... itu lebih sulit dari yang terlihat."

Jazz tersenyum dan menggoda leher Prowl lagi.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik membantumu latihan, hmm?"

Prowl tersenyum tapi terus mengabaikan Jazz. Dia senang untuk menanganinya tapi itu menyenangkan untuk melihatnya mencoba merayunya. Dia tahu bahwa Jazz datang untuk sesuatu yang lain, jika tidak, ia akan memaksanya turun dari pohon ke kasur... atau hanya akan langsung di pohon .

"Hey Prowl... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melakukannya."

Prowl memutar kepalanya untuk menghadapi Jazz, sedikit penasaran melintas di kaca helmnya. Prowl dapat bertindak seperti robot tua yang bijak, yang tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, tapi jauh di sparknya dia masih muda dan penasaran serta ingin tahu lebih banyak. Jazz tertawa dan menciuminya .

"Baiklah kau lihat..."

Jazz membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu ke audio kekasihnya. Dia sangat berhati-hati dengan apa yang dia katakan dengan lantang sejak Sentinel belakangan ini entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui tentang obsesinya. Sentinel kemudian menggodanya selama seminggu sampai Jazz merasa jengkel. Jadi apapun yang dia ingin tetap menjadi rahasia harus dibisikan, dan terus berbisik suatu rahasia ke audio Prowl. Prowl kini terlihat terkejut, jarang ia terlihat seperti itu.

Setelah Jazz selesai, Prowl menatapnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan. Jazz hanya menyeringai dan meringkuk terhadap kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau tahu mungkin kita bisa... membantu mereka. Menurutmu? Tapi tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini!"

Prowl masih sedikit terkejut tentang semuanya .

"Yah aku tentu saja akan menjaga rahasia ini tapi aku... aku tidak pernah mengia dia dari semua untuk... yah..."

Jazz mendiamkannya dengan ciuman.

"Oh jangan khawatir, sayang... ketika aku melihat dua transformer dibuat untuk satu sama lain aku selalu berpikir bisa mebantu mereka untuk bersama!"

Dan dengan itu, Jazz memperdalam ciumannya dengan Prowl, sedangkan Prowl mengerang senang dan memelukkan lengannya di tubuh putih Jazz. Saat Jazz mulai mencium dan menggigit bibirnya, Prowl mulai bertanya-tanya apakah itu adalah ide yang bagus. Dia tak yakin apakah itu sesuatu yang mulia untuk membuat dua robot bersama, tapi itu terdengar menyenangkan dan Prowl berpikir bahwa ini akan membantunya lebih rileks. Jazz dan Bumblebee selalu mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu... tegang sepanjang waktu, bahkan ketika dia bermeditasi. Mungkin itu adalah ide yang baik. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Optimus Prime akan bereaksi ketika ia tahu bahwa sang Komandan Autobot melihatnya dalam cara yang berbeda .


	3. Ketegangan Bangkit

******_PERHATIAN! BERISI AKSI ROBOT-ROBOT GAY NGESEKS! JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! KALIAN TELAH DIPERINGATKAN! BERPENILAIAN M KARENA SUATU ALASAN!_**

* * *

**Ketengangan Bangkit**

Bulkhead meletakkan barel minyak terakhir di ruang penyimpanan dan bersandar pada dinding, puas dengan pekerjaannya. Meskipun dia yang menghabiskannya, dia senang bisa mengisinya kembali. Rachet lalu datang dan terlihat puas bahwa robot hijau itu telah memperbaiki kesalahannya. Kali ini, ia akan terus mengunci pintu ruang penyimpanan dan hanya akan dibuka ketika benar-benar dibutuhkan. Para manusia cukup senang karena para Autobot melindungi mereka, tapi Rachet yakin mereka akan cepat kesal karena harus terus-menerus menyediakan minyak untuk mereka. Bulkhead kemudian berjalan kepadanya, memberikan tatapan penuh harapan. Sudah jelas apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah... kau boleh mengambil SATU barel dan tak ada lagi!"

"YEY!"

Rachet tersenyum melihat Bulkhead berlari menuju tumpukan barel minyak, mengambil satu dan mulai menghabiskan isinya. Dia mirip 'bayi besar', itu mungkin cara manusia menyebutnya mengenai sikap tak biasanya. Dia cukup terkejut pagi ini Optimus tak datang dan mengatakan sesuatu. Terakhir kali Bulkhead menghabiskan persediaan oli, Optimus menghukumnya dengan menyuruhnya menyediakan lagi minyaknya selama satu minggu. Namun pagi ini dia seakan tak peduli dan pergi dengan Jazz menghadap Ultra. Rachet merasakan ada yang salah dengan Optimus. Biasanya jika ada yang salah dengannya, Optimus akan memberitahukannya, tetapi dia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun setelah kembali dari kapal Pasukan Khusus.

Rachet telah mengenal Optimus sejak sangat lama, dan belajar bahwa jika ada yang salah dengannya, dia akan langsung memberitahukannya. Dia mempunyai rahasia, tapi begitupun yang lain dan Rachet menghormati itu. Cukup mengkhawatirkan bahwa Optimus tak menemuinya setelah kembali dari Ultra. Biasanya dia menceritakan apa yang Komandan Autobot katakan kepadanya. Dia juga mengetahui bahwa frekuensi komunikasi Optimus berstatus tak ingin diganggu, yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Jarang Optimus seperti itu. Mungkin ada masalah yang dia ingin jaga. Tapi tetap Rachet akan memperhatikannya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Saat Bulkhead meminum minyaknya, Bumblebee memasuki ruangan dan terlihat terburu-buru. Tapi lagi, kapan dia pernah tak terburu-buru?

"Hei Rachet! Apa Optimus sudah mengunggah jadwal patroli baru? Aku mau memeriksanya sebelum aku dan Sari pergi!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mengetahui semuanya? Periksa sendiri!"

"Iih... aku cuma bertanya!"

Bumblrbrr pun berlari ke arah terminal utama.

Rachet lalu menyusul Bumblebee ke terminal, lalu disusul oleh Bulkhead. Saat mereka sedang berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan kencang yang mengejutkan mereka. Siapakah itu? Jawaban mereka dengan cepat datang begitu Sentinel Prime yang telihat begitu marah memasuki markas. Rachet menggulung optiknya dan Bulkhead kebingungan. Sentinel memang selalu dalam suasana hati yang buruk karena sedang berada di planet organik, namun kali ini dia terlihat seperti nebula yang akan meledak.

"Dimana sampah buangan bagi para Autobot itu, Optimus?"

Rachet hanya melembutkan mesinnya mendengar Sentinel mengejek Optimus.

"Dia ada di kamarnya dan statusnya tak ingin diganggu. Lagipula apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau punya masalah?"

"Ya! Jika kau punya masalah, kembali saja ke kapal bagus milikmu dan selesaikan sendiri!" Bumblebee tiba-tiba bicara.

Sentinel geram pada Bumblebee dan membalas kata-katanya.

"Beraninya kau bicara kepada anggota Pasukan Khusus seperti itu! Seharusnya aku menangkapmu untuk ketidakpatuhan!"

Rachet hanya melembutkan mesinnya mendengar Sentinel mulai menggembor hukuman yang pantas untuk Bumblebee dan hal-hal bodoh lain. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan Sentinel secara baik, itu adalah memberikan muatlebih pada prosesor Autobot lain. Sementara mereka siut, Bulkhead menjadi canggung bagaimana harus bersikap. Rachet mulai muak dengan Sentinel dan saat dia selesai dengan kata-katanya, Rachet menanyakannya, tak bisa menunggu untuk melihat si robot berdagu asteroid untuk keluar dari markas mereka.

"Lagipula apa yang telah Optimus lakukan sampai mengganggumu, tuanku?" tanya Rachet dengan nada menyindir.

"Lakukan? Aku akan katakan apa yang dia lakukan! Pagi ini Ultra Magnus memberikannya jadwal patroli baru yang berisi aku dan Jazz. Aku memeriksanya sebelum si H besar memberikannya pada Optimus dan baik-baik saja, tapi aku melihatnya ulang setelah Optimus menyusunnya kembali dan dia benar-benar-benar-benar menyebalkanku! Semua yang lain termasuk aku bekerja lembur dan dia hampir tak bekerja sama sekali!"

Sekarang ini pasti kebohongan besar. Optimus takkan begitu saja menyerahkan pekerjaannya dan memberikannya pada yang lain. Dia tak seperti itu. Tak seperti Sentinel, dia jujur dan adil namun tegas jika tentang pembagian tugas dan beban kerja. Namun Sentinel takkan begitu saja memulai bualannya tanpa alasan yang bagus. Mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran Sentinel, Rachet berjalan menuju terminal dan mencari data tentang jadwal patroli untuk bulan berikutnya. Dengan cepat itu menemukannya lalu memeriksanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa Sentinel mengatakan hal yang benar. Dia memeriksanya 2 kali untuk memastikannya. Nama yang lain tertulis cukup sering, sedangkan nama Optimus Prime hanya tertulis beberapa kali. Itu tak mungkin benar. Optimus takkan melakukan hal semacam itu.

Saat Rachet masih memperhatikan layar dalam ketidakpercayaan, Bumblebee ikut melihat di sampingnya, dan sama terkejutnya dengan Rachet untuk melihat pemimpin mereka hampir tak melakukan patroli untuk sebulan berikutnya.

"Apa apaan? Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki banyak waktu luang saat kita dalam pekerjaan?"

"Lihat? Aku sudah bilang!"

Rachet masih tak percaya. Optimus bukan tipe yang bisa begitu saja memberikan pekerjaannya kepada yang lain jadi dia bisa istirahat dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Jika ada yang Optimus suka, itu adalah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk itu. Apakah itu terkait dengan statusnya yang tak ingin diganggu? Apakah dia sakit? Sepertinya tidak karena ketika Optimus merasa ada yang salah dia akan langsung meminta program perbaikan kepada Rachet. Kini Rachet mulai mengira-ngira kenapa pemimpin mereka bersikap begitu berbeda. Dia menghormati privasi Optimus tapi ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tak dijadikan rahasia

Bumblebee tak merasa senang dengan apa yang dia lihat dan sekarang Sentinel berdiri di sana, menunggu penjelasan. Bulkhead hanya diam, merasa canggung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka menanti penjelasan tetapi karena Rachet merupakan wakil pemimpin dari Autobot dari Bumi dan Optimus tak tersedia, mereka melihat ke arah Rachet untuk penjelasan. Yang bisa Rachet katakan hanyalah menunggu Optimus keluar dari ruangannya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. Sampai itu terjadi, mereka harus mengikuti jadwal suka atau tidak.

"Dengar, kita hanya bisa menunggu dia lalu kita akan menanyakannya tentang semua. Sampai itu terjadi ikuti saja jadwalnya dan jangan seperti protoform tentang itu."

Sentinel geram, namun setelah melihat tatapan kematian Rachet, dia memilih untuk mengikutinya untuk sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi saat dia menunjukkan wajahnya aku ingin penjelasan dan jangan kira Ultra Magnus takkan mendengar tentang ini!" Dia membentak sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan markas dengan marah.

"Terima kasih Primus dia pergi," desah Rachet

"Ya tapi dia benar. Kenapa bos bot melakukan ini?"

Sejujurnya Ratchet juga ingin tahu, tapi dia menunggu sampai Optimus keluar dari kamarnya. Ada yang berubah dalam Optimus. Perubahan kecil tapi itu sepertinya berdampak besar. Mencoba untuk menghubungi Optimus sekarang sepertinya tak mungkin jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Optimus keluar. Tapi, semua ini pasti merupakan kesalahpahaman besar, tapi sampai ia yakin, dia ingin terus mengawasi Optimus.

"Yah, nak, sampai Optimus menjelaskan pada kita kita mungkin harus menunggu dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan."

Bumblee cukup kecewa namun tetap menurut pada Rachet. Dia kemudian pergi mencari Sari untuk pergi ke taman. Dia sangat kesal dengan hal ini namun lebih kesal karena tak ada penjelasan tentang ini. Rachet melihat Bumblebee meninggalkan mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. Dia tak suka berdebat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ada penjelasan.

"Um Rachet? Bos bot bersikap aneh pagi ini... kau pikir ada yang salah dengannya?"

Kini ada 2 robot yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan Optimus. Meskipun itu hanya jadwal patroli, yang sepertinya tak terlalu penting. Namun yang penting adalah sesuatu pada Optimus. Jika dia tak keluar dan menjelaskannya dalam waktu dekat maka sudah menjadi tugas Rachet untuk memaksanya menjelaskan.

* * *

Optimus tidak bisa diam di kasurnya. Bingkainya panas dan berasap dan dia terus bergerak tak karuan untuk tetap dingin. Dia terus bergerak-gerak dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

_Dia terus melihat wajah itu... wajah jahat, kejam, dan licik itu. Optik merah itu menatapnya, tawa jahat itu memenuhi audionya, dan tangan hitam besar itu memegangnya kuat dan tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Luka lama mulai terasa lagi dan tak peduli seberapa berat ia coba, dia tak bisa pergi darinya. Dia menemukan dirinya di area gelap di mana tawa gelap dan kejam mulai mengelilinginya. Dia tak bisa berubah dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berlari. Dia tak tahu kemana harus berlari tapi dia tidak peduli selama dia bisa menjauh dari Megatron. Kakinya terasa seperti akan hancur dan tak peduli seberapa cepatnya di berlari, dia tidak berlari cukup cepat untuk pergi._

_ 'Mau pergi ke mana, Autobot kecil? Bukankah kau ingin bermain?'_

_ Optimus menutupi wajahnya dan mencoba untuk berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mencari tempat bersembunyi namun tawa itu masih mengelilinginya dan optik merah itu menatapnya dari kegelapan_

_ 'Aku melihatmu, Autobot! Kau tak bisa pergi!'_

_ Dia terus menutupi wajahnya dan memeluk dirinya menjadi seperti bola begitu suara itu mengeras dan mengeras. Dia sendirian di tempat __gelap dan dingin tanpa tanda-tanda bantuan. Tawa itu menjadi sangat keras seperti berada di prosesornya. Dia ingin menghilang, pergi dari semua ini. Dia ingin berada di tempat lain... tempat lain selain di sini..._

Optimus tiba-tiba terbangun. Dia menemukan dirinya di lantai dengan selimut mengelilinginya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari segalanya. Itu hanya mimpi buruk... terima kasih Primus itu hanya mimpi buruk. Dia menyirkulasikan udara dalam tempo yang cepat untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya, dan oli keluar dari bagian tubuhnya dalam proses pendinginan. Ia pun bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya, melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Cahaya dalam kamarnya cukup redup, dan melihat ke jendela ia tak yakin apakah sudah sore atau masih pagi. Memeriksa sistem internalnya dia terkejut bahwa hari ini sudah besok. Dia telah statis sejak kemarin pagi.

"Rachet akan membunuhku," dia menguap begitu dia berdiri.

Dia bergetar lagi begitu ingatan dari mimpi buruknya mulai datang. Optik merah kejam itu, tangan-tangan dingin itu, tawa jahat itu... semua terasa begitu nyata. Duduk kembali di kasurnya Optimus merasa putus asa karena sadar sekuat apapun dia mencoba dia takkan bisa menghilangkan kehadiran Deseptikon dalam dirinya. Dia telah mengambil tubuhnya, mengotori sparknya, dan meninggalkan sesuatu dalam tubuh Optimus yang malang untuk selamanya mengingatkan apa yang telah dia ambil darinya. Kini dia harus menghilangkannya atau belajar hidup bersamanya. Namun dia masih tak memiliki niat untuk membiarkan Autobot yang lain tahu. Jika mereka tahu... bahkan dia tak kuat membayangkan itu.

"A-aku harus kuat!" kata dirinya sambal membereskan kasrunya.

Namun dia merasakan gelombang energi yang menyakitkan dalam dirinya dan harus memuntahkan energonnya di tangki energon di pojok kamarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tersedak begitu memaksakan cairan dari tangkinya untuk keluar melalui mulutnya. Itu terasa seperti asam dan sangat membuatnya sakit begitu mengeluarkannya. Apakah ini efek samping dari berantarmuka? Optimus belum pernah berhubungan sebelumnya sebelum... malam itu, jadi dia tak tahu apakah ini benar-benar normal. Saat di Saibertron dia mendengar cerita Sentinel tentang antarmuka pertamanya dan menambahkan bahwa dia merasa lucu untuk dua hari pertama. Mungkinkah itu yang sedang dia alami?

Begitu dia selesai mengosongkan tangkinya dia duduk dan membersihkan mulutnya. Mengosongkan tangki dengan cara seperti ini membuatnya khawatir. Mungkinkah ini efek samping dari berantarmuka? Normalkah ini untuk robot yang baru berantarmuka pertama kali? Satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya. Dia tak bisa bertanya pada Rachet karena dia pasti akan penasaran kenapa Optimus ingin tahu hal seperti itu. Bumblebee dan Bulkhead tidak mungkin tahu. Ultra Magnus... bertanya tentang hal semacam ini padanya akan terdengar tidak sopan. Sentinel akan terus mengejeknya. Jazz sepertinya bisa namun sering membuat percakapan semakin keluar dari subjek. Dan Prowl sepertinya takkan memberitahukan hal semacam itu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menunggu, mungkin ini hal biasa yang akan segera berlalu

Dia menunggu beberapa lama sampai matahari terlihat di jendela sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ada tugas untuk hari ini jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan tugas mengawasi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Selain itu dia hanya harus bersikap normal. Sejauh ini masih cukup baik.

Berjalan menuju ruang utama dia melihat Rachet mengelola terminal, seperti yang dia biasa lakukan setiap pagi. Bumblebee dan Bulkhead tidak ada di sana. Prowl mungkin bersama Jazz entah ke mana. Sedangkan Andrean dan Sari mungkin masih tertidur Seperti hari biasanya di markas. Saat mengetahui Optimus masuk ke ruang utama, Rachet mengacuhkannya, melanjutkan mengatur data. Optimus melihatnya cemberut, mungkin ia marah karena Optimus tidur seharian kemarin.

"Tidurmu bagus, nak?" tanya Rachet dengan nada kuat.

Ya. Dia tidak senang dengan tidur Optimus.

"Tentang itu, Rachet, aku minta maaf. Aku tak mendapat cukup tidur kemarin dan-..."

"Fän, fän, hatva. Hat ick réaleau andèstaan es hat con la pátrojeskejué evo es." (Ya, ya, terserah. Apa yang ingin ku tahu adalah mengenai jadwal patroli baru.)

Optimus sedikit tersentak saat Rachet menyebutkan jadwal patroli baru yang ia susun ulang.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku tentang patroli untuk bulan depan dan kau tak melakukan apapun! Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengubahnya tapi itu mengganggu yang lain, bahkan Sentinel datang ke sini untuk memberiku sebagian pikirannya. Maksudku, tak sepertimu untuk lari dari pekerjaan dan melemburkan yang lain."

Optimus cemberut. Dia tak mengira ada yang akan komplain tentang itu. Rachet kini memberinya tatapan 'aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku'. Mencoba tetap tenang, dia pun menjelaskan

"Aku hanya berpikir bah...wa... aku bisa bertugas mengawasi bulan ini. Bumblebee tidak suka itu, begitupun Bulkhead, dan Prowl lebih suka bekerja di luar. Plus, kau benci menatap layar 8 jam berturut-turut... Kukira aku membantu semua."

Rachet hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Memang semua yang ia katakan itu benar. Tapi yang mengganggunya adalah Optimus terlihat seperti ada yang salah dengannya. Dia terlihat lelah, khawatir, dan gelisah, dan bahkan sedikit kusam, hal-hal yang Optimus tak pernah. Dia tak terlihat percaya diri saat menjelaskan hal tadi kepada Rachet. Bulkhead benar, ada yang salah dengan Optimus, tapi dia tak yakin apa. Dia ingin bertanya, namun merasa Optimus takkan memberitahukannya, dan mengatakan Rachet sedang berkhayal. Mungkin dia akan memberi Optimus beberapa hari. Namun apa salahnya mencoba?

"Iya, iya baiklah tapi pastikan kau menjelaskannya pada robot lain. Juga... Optimus... aku berpikir bahwa kau-..."

"Hei Optimus!"

Sebelum Rachet menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jazz memasuki ruangan, terlihat senang seperti biasa. Dia terlihat iya saja dengan fakta Optimus tak berpatroli sesering dia, tak seperti Sentinel. Robot putih itu mendatangi mereka dan menarik tangan Optimus.

"Maaf Rachet, tapi aku harus meminjam pemimpinmu untuk beberapa waktu. Itu baik?"

Rachet iya saja dengan permintaan Jazz. Mungkin jika dia akan menanyakannya lain waktu saat dia terlihat lebih nyaman.

"Baiklah, ya sudah."

Jazz tersenyum dan menarik Optimus yang kebingingan. Optimus sendiri merasa takut saat Jazz menariknya pergi.

"Ke mana kau membawaku?"

"Oh... sebenarnya Ultra Magnus punya permintaan."

"Permintaan?"

"Kau akan lihat!"

Optimus terlihat bingung. Permintaan apa yang bisa Ultra minta padanya? Jazz hanya tersenyum menahan tawa kecilnya. Memang itu sebuah permintaan dan itu bagian dari rencana Jazz untuk menyatukan Optimus dengan sang Komandan Autobot. Dia menyadarinya saat Sentinel komplain kepada Ultra tentang masalah jadwal patroli. Jazz lalu sadar Optimus punya banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama Ultra.

Ultra sendiri terkejut bahwa Optimus mengubah jadwal patroli. Dia tak mengharapkan Optimus untuk benar-benar mengubahnya. Optimus tidak seperti itu. Pasti ada alasan di baliknya, tapi saat ini, ketika Sentinel melapor kepadanya, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan daerah komando Optimus dan apapun yang dia katakan harus dilakukan. Sentinel menurut saja dan pergi. Saat Sentinel pergi, Jazz mengatakan idenya pada Ultra.

"Ini kesempatan bagus!"

"Maksudmu? Kenapa ini kesempatan bagus?: Ultra membalasnya dengan bingung.

"Kini Optimus punya banyak waktu luang, dan bisa menghabiskannya bersamamu!"

Ultra terkejut namun membiarkan Jazz melanjutkan.

"Ini sangat mudah! Hari satu, kau meminta Optimus untuk memberikan tur pribadi tentang kota organik ini karena aku berlatih bersama Prowl! Hari kedua, dia menemanimu mengertakan tugas-tugas kertas Pasukan Khusus karena aku dan Sentinel akan berpatroli. Hari tiga, empat, dan lima kau dan Optimus melakukan beberapa eksplorasi dan pekerjaan lagi, dan di hari enam kalian akan sedikit lebih dekat!" Jazz menjelaskan, menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Sang Komandan Autobot terlihat yakin tentang ide tersebut, namun sedikit ragu.

"Yah... sepertinya itu... ide bagus tapi jika-..."

Jazz mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Dengar, aku bisa melihat kau ragu tapi kau memiliki beberapa pengalaman kan?"

Itu benar. Dia pernah punya begitu banyak pasangan saat di Saibertron, tetapi mereka semua cepat berlalu. Namun Optimus begitu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan mereka. Ketika dia melihatnya, sparknya bergelombang cepat untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menormalkannya. Dia selalu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang saat berhadapan dengan Optimus, khawatir dia akan menyadari nada bicaranya yang aneh. Saat dia berada di dekatnya, semua terasa... terasa berbeda. Dia tak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa senang ketika melihat Optimus tersenyum, dan dia selalu ingin melihatnya karena kini dia jarang tersenyum. Dia baik, menghormati, peduli, dan sopan; hal-hal yang jarang ia temui di Saibertron. Dia sempurna dan Ultra Magnus ingin membuatnya miliknya dan merawatnya seperti bagian hidupnya

Namun, karena dia adalah seorang Magnus dan Optimus hanyalah robot perbaikan jembatan luar angkasa, itu takkan menjadi kehidupan yang sempurna bagi mereka. Jika dia menjadikan Optimus sebagai pasangan, para anggota Dewan akan meyakinkannya untuk meninggalkan Optimus untuk menjaga reputasi sang Magnus. Mereka tak ingin Magnus berharga mereka untuk dilihat bersama, yang mereka akan katakan, sebuah kegagalan. Dan Optimus juga akan menjadi korban iri dan pengasingan. Pasukan Khusus akan menuduhnya memanfaatkan Ultra Magnus untuk mendapatkan posisi di Pasukan Khusus dan dibenci dan dihantui oleh mereka yang cemburu. Itu bukan kehidupan yang dia inginkan untuk Optimus dan Jazz tahu itu,

"Biar kutebak, kau takut itu mungkin takkan bekerja kan?"

Ultra menjawabnya dengan mengangguk sedikit.

"Dengar, teman besar, aku mengerti bahwa karena posisimu kau tidak bisa mempunyai hubungan yang indah dengannya... tapi jangan membuat itu menghentikan apa yang kau mau! Itu hanya sebuah cobaan yang harus kau lalui dan saat kau berhasil, kau akan memiliki hubungan abadi! Optimus adalah robot yang tak dibuat setiap hari dan dia sempurna untukmu! Kita jauh dari Saibertron, jauh dari anggota-anggota Dewan sialan itu dan itu berarti kau bisa saling menghabiskan waktu berharga dengannya. Jadi, coba saja, akankah kau?"

Jazz benar. Jika dia tak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sekarang dia akan kehilangan Optimus selamanya. Dia jauh dari Saibertron dan dekat dengan Optimus. Dia tak perlu kembali ke Saibertron secepatnya karena cukup tenang untuk sekarang dan Optimus cukup nyaman di sekitarnya tanpa takut lupa menghormatinya seperti yang dia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin dia harus melakukan ini. Mungkin dia bisa memenangkan spark Optimus dan menjadi pasangannya. Mungkin Optimus bisa mempunyai masa depan yang cerah sebagai pasangannya. Yang dia harus lakukan hanyalah mencoba dan siapa tahu... itu semua bisa terjadi.

"Baiklah... tapi apa idemu?"

Jazz tersenyum. Rencana ini mudah. Besok Optimus akan memberikan Ultra tur di sekitar hutan, hanya berdua. Ultra akan menanyakan beberapa hal dan menyisipkan hal pribadi di sana. Tidak terlalu pribadi, namun cukup untuk membuat Optimus nyaman di dekatnya. Saat ini Optimus melihat Ultra sebagai Komandan Autobot dan bukan teman dekat yang bisa diajak bercanda. Tujuan dari rencana ini adalah untuk menghancurkan batas di antara mereka, jadi Optimus tidak akan bersikap begitu formal di dekatnya.

Ultra menganggap ini ide yang bagus. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Jazz membawa Optimus ke kantornya dan menanyakan apakah Optimus bisa membawanya ke hutan karena Prowl berkata itu sangat indah. Tak mungkin Optimus akan menolak dan Jazz juga yakin akan hal ini. Jazz langsung menjemput Optimus begitu dia mendengarnya bangun dan membawanya ke kapal. Kini Optimus berdiri di depan Ultra Magnus dan mengira apa dalam nama AllSpark yang Ultra mau darinya. Jazz yang juga mengetahui rencana ini berdiri di belakang Optimus dan bersiap memberikan kode-kode untuk Ultra.

"Anda menginginkan sesuatu dari saya, pak?" tanya Optimus dengan nada sopan

Ultra menegang sedikit dan langsung melihat ke Jazz yang meyuruhnya melanjutkan ini. Kembali melihat Optimus, dia bernafas dalam dan berkata pada Optimus dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Optimus Prime, saya diberitahu oleh Jazz bahwa dunia organik ini, utamanya hutan adalah hal yang harus saya lihat dengan mata sendiri. Saya ingin melihatnya besok karena saya punya waktu luang tapi sayangnya Jazz dan Prowl tidak bisa menemaniku. Jadi saya mengira... jika kau bisa menemani saya ke sana. Kau telah di sini beberapa lama jadi saya yakin kau cukup mengetahui area ini. Maksud saya, kau pasti mengetahui beberapa tempat menarik di sekitar sini dan aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan tanaman organik. Apa kau bisa?"

Saat Ultra menunggu jawaban, optik Optimus membesar dengan rasa takut. Sang Komandan Autobot ingin mengajaknya pergi ke daerah perhutanan! Kembali ke tempat di mana Megatron... tidak.. dia tak bisa.. dia harus menemukan jalan dari semua ini. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke sana! Apa jika dia di sana? Menunggunya? Ingin menjajahnya lagi dan lagi? Tidak! Dia tidak bisa kembali apapun sebabnya! Mencoba untuk tetap tenang dia menjawabnya,

"Um-um pak... saya akan suka itu tapi... saya tak berpikir saya bisa... maksud saya saya mau... tapi..."

Begitu Optimus menjelaskan mengapa dia tak bisa Ultra melihat ke arah Jazz yang sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Optimus. Dia harus berpikir cepat. Jazz menggerakkan tangannya membentuk kode Autobot untuk mengatakan pada Ultra untuk memakai sedikit paksaan. Ultra kembali melihat ke arah Optimus yang masih menjelaskan alasan dia tak bisa pergi.

"Yah Optimus saya pikir kau akan menjadi pilihan yang sempurna karena kau punya waktu luang dari patroli. Saya tak melihat kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal mudah ini."

Optimus bergetar. Dia kini bocor sedikit dan merasa sedikit panas.

"T-tapi pak! Jazz atau Prowl bisa menjadi pilihan yang sempurna... maksud saya-..."

"Apa masalahnya, Optimus Prime? Antara kau bisa atau tidak bisa!" tanya Ultra dengan nada lebih keras.

Jazz meringis dan menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk mengatakan pada Ultra untuk lebih lembut. Ultra menggetarkan prosesornya, menyesali menggunakan nada keras hanya untuk meminta permintaan. Optimus sedikit tersentak pada nada keras itu tapi mencoba yang terbaik untuk menemukan alasan bagus mengapa dia tidak bisa pergi.

"Maaf pak t-tapi... planet organik ini tidak benar-benar-..."

Jazz mengerang frustrasi karena Optimus berusaha menolak. Dia tidak boleh mengacaukan rencana ini! Menarik Optimus dan memutarnya dia berusaha mengeluarkan Optimus dari kantor Ultra.

"Oke jadi Ultra akan melihatmua di depan markas besok untuk menemaninya. Itu semuanya, sampai jumpa besok!"

"T-t-tapi aku..."

Sebelum Optimus bahkan bisa menjawab, Jazz mengeluarkannya dan menutup pintu kantor. Saat dia yakin Optimus tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar dia lega dan duduk di balik pintu. Melihat Ultra Magnus, dia sedang mengusap wajahnya dan terlihat sedikit kesal. Dia punya sifat untuk terkadang membiarkan sisi Magnus dari dirinya untuk mengambil kendali dan membuat semuanya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Yah... jujur tentang itu... aku tak berpikir dia akan mengatakan tidak." tawa Jazz.

Ultra hanya mengeluh.

"Sekarang itu terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan, ya?" dia membuang udara.

Jazz berdiri lalu mendekat ke sang Magnus dan menepuk bahunya.

"Yah,... sisi baiknya adalah, Optimus pasti menghadiri 'kencan' kecilmu besok." tawa Jazz.

Ultra tersenyum dan mendorong Jazz. Memang sisi baiknya adalah Optimus tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadiri 'kencan' kecil mereka besok. Kini mereka harus berakting sedikit dan berharap sang Komandan Autobot tak merusak ini dan menakuti Optimus. Tapi dia masih penasaran kenapa Optimus sepertinya tidak mau menemani Ultra untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman. Dia tipe robot yang tidak apa-apa dengan permintaan besar ataupun kecil. Mungkinkah dia gugup karena akan berdua dengan sang Komandan? Atau dia hanya tak ingin menemaninya? Ah, terserah. Dia akan datang dan itu pasti.

* * *

Optimus memasuki markas dengan panik. Dia mulai menggigiti jarinya untuk menenangkan diri. Semuanya terkesan keluar dari kendalinya dan tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Dia harus menemukan cara untuk keluar dari semua ini tapi bagaimana? Dia tak bisa kembali ke tempat itu. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mau. Dia terlalu takut akan perasaan bahwa Megatron akan keluar dan menangkapnya lagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak! Yang memintanya adalah Ultra Magnus dan dia sudah pasti tidak bisa menolaknya. Mungkinkah dia harus berpura-pura sakit? Tidak, Rachet hanya akan memberinya program perbaikan dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Si*lan, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Saat dia berjalan di ruang utama dengan ekspresi panik, Bulkhead terlihat sedang meminum oli. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu lukisannya. Semoga saja Rachet tidak tahu. Melihat sekeliling dia melihat Optimus berjalan ke arah koridor yang dekat dengannya, telihat sedikit pucat dan terganggu akan sesuatu. Optimus terlihat menggigiti jarinya, yang belum pernah dia lakukan. Bulkhead masih mengira ada yang salah dengannya jadi dia mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei, boss bot apa kab-..."

"JANGAN SEKARANG, BULKHEAD!"

Bulkhead yang malang hampir terjatuh karena tiba-tiba Optimus mendorongnya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Bulkhead menatapnya, panel bawahnya hampir jatuh karena kaget. Optimus hanya melaluinya dan bahkan tidak melihat kembali ataupun minta maaf. Saat Optimus tiba di kamarnya dia membanting pintu dan berteriak keras diikuti dengan suara kepasrahan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia tak bisa kembali. Tidak sekarang. Masih terlalu cepat untuknya. Dia terduduk, menarik kakinya, memeluk dirinya, sedikit terisak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?


	4. Ingatan Yang Menyakitkan

******_PERHATIAN! BERISI AKSI ROBOT-ROBOT GAY! Meskipun di bagian ini gak terlalu banyak. JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! KALIAN TELAH DIPERINGATKAN! BERPENILAIAN M KARENA SUATU ALASAN!_**

* * *

**Ingatan yang Menyakitkan**

Rencana ini sepertinya akan berjalan dengan baik, terlepas dari masalah yang terjadi kemarin. Cuaca juga cerah jadi hari ini akan sempurna untuk 'kencan' mereka. Jazz berdiri bersama Ultra Magnus di luar markas Autobot, memberikannya sedikit kiat untuk menangani jika sesuatu terjadi. Meskipun memang Ultra berpengalaman dalam berpacaran namun dia menginginkan dia pasti akan memenangkan spark Optimus karena kali ini dia serius. Juga, dia sedikit gugup karena kemarin secara tidak langsung memerintahkan Optimus untuk menemaninya tur tentang dunia organik. Dia merasa begitu bersalah sampai dia terus mengusap wajahnya saat Jazz meninggalkannya sendiri di kantor. Optimus terlihat begitu bingung saat Jazz menariknya keluar dari kantor sebelum dia bisa membalas lebih jauh. Dia harus perlahan untuk Optimus, dia mencoba untuk mencoba mendapatkannya tanpa paksaan... meskipun sebenarnya dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan itu.

Namun, dia ingin Optimus menginginkannya secara alami. Dia ingin memenangkan sparknya tak peduli apapun. Hari ini, dia bukan sang Magnus, Komandan Utama dari bangsa Autobot dan sang pemimpin dari Pasukan Khusus yang hebat. Hari ini, dia hanya Ultra yang polos dan tua, robot baik dan kuat yang hanya ingin menghabiskan hari bersama robot muda manis yang lain. Dia ingin Optimus melihatnya sebagai Autobot biasa yang bisa ia jadikan teman, namun untuk membuat Optimus bersikap seperti itu dia harus sesederhana yang ia bisa dengannya. Dia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menakutkan Optimus, meskipun Optimus telah dilatih untuk bersikap formal di sekitar dewan berjabatan tinggi seperti dirinya. Optimus takkan berani melewati batas itu kecuali ia merasa cukup nyaman untuk melakukannya. Dia harus menghancurkan batas yang memisahkan mereka supaya dapat bersama.

Jazz bisa melihat Ultra berpikir dalam. Dia mungkin tak mengatakan apapun namun dia terlihat merencanakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk memenangkan spark Optimus. Jazz tahu, Ultra akan dapat memenangkan Optimus namun mereka harus perlahan. Jika mereka terburu-buru, Optimus mungkin akan takut atau berpikir ini adalah sejenis lelucon atau sesuatu. Saat dia merasa Optimus melangkah ke arah mereka dia mengingatkan Ultra untuk tetap tenang.

"Baiklah kawan besar semua terserah padamu sekarang! Mainkan saja perlahan dan nanti dia akan meleleh di tanganmu!"

Sesaat setelah Ultra mengangguk, Jazz pun pergi dan meninggalkan Ultra sendirian. Ultra kemudian melihat bingkai berwarna merah dan biru perlahan keluar dari markas ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum menyadari bahwa itu adalah Optimus, namun kemudian bingung karena melihat Optimus seperti tidak bahagia. Dia tidak berdiri tegak, sedikit tak rileks, bahunya pun membungkuk dan tangannya lemas. Dia menyeret kakinya seakan ada suatu beban yang ditanggungnya dan bahkan dia tidak melihat lurus ke arah Ultra. Dia terlihat seperti berjalan ke hukuman eksekusinya. Secara menyakitkan, dia pasti tidak senang berasa di sana.

Kenapa dia tidak ingin berada di sana? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Di masa lalu setiap robot, bahkan Optimus, akan merasa sebuah kehormatan untuk memberikan Ultra tur tentang area pusat komandonya tak peduli di manapun itu tapi Optimus terlihat tak bersemangat untuk melakukannya. Apa dia tak menginginkan kehormatan ini? Apa dia tak ingin bersama Ultra? Mungkinkah Oprimus Prime... membencinya? Begitu membencinya bahkan sampai tak ingin berdua dengannya? Mungkinkah karena dia mengeluarkan Optimus dari akademi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu? Apakah dia hanya bersikap sopan di sekitarnya karena pangkatnya namun secara rahasia membencinya? Apa alasannya? Begitu Optimus berdiri di depannya Ultra Magnus menyadari ini akan lebih sulit dari yang dia tahu.

Optimus berdiri tegak saat berada di depan Komandannya dan memberikan penghormatan dengan lemah.

"Apa kita siap, pak?" tanyanya.

Dia terdengar lemah dan lelah. Apa dia sakit?

"Optimus Prime... apa kau merasa baik?"

Optimus melihat ke Ultra dan mencoba tersenyum. Dia ingin mengatakan dia sakit jadi Ultra bisa membatalkan hal ini, tapi dia punya perasaan bahwa Ultra hanya akan mengirimnya ke Rachet, diberikan program perbaikan, lalu melanjutkan semua. Dia tak ingin membuat Rachet berpikir dia sakit, karena Rachet akan meminta pemindaian seluruh sistem dan dia mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang AllSpark tidak perbaiki. Tak ingin itu terjadi, dia memaksakan senyum dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hal si*lan ini. Dia hanya tak ingin terlihat begitu tak bersemangat di... sana.

"S-saya baik, pak. Saya hanya merasa aneh itu saja. Saya tak mendapat cukup tidur semalam jadi... saya baik, benar!"

Ultra tidak terlalu percaya itu karena Optimus menatapnya dengan optik yang lelah. Optimus telah bersikap aneh belakangan ini dan dia khawatir akan itu, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya untuk sekarang. Yang dia tahu Optimus mungkin sedang mengalami sebuah fase yang tak ingin dikatakannya. Beberapa robot muda memang terkadang mengalami sebuah fase yang membuat mereka bersikap sangat marah atau sangat lelah tanpa alasan. Namun jika sikap anehnya ini terus berlanjut dia harus membuat Rachet memeriksanya. Tapi kini dia hanya ingin Optimus sedikit lebih rileks. Dia terlihat begitu tegang saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"I-iya pak!"

Ultra kemudian mengira Optimus hanya canggung berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Optimus juga mungkin takut dia tidak terkesan dengan lokasi organiknya. Mungkin dia bisa mulai menghancurkan batas di antara mereka dengan membuat Optimus sedikit lebih nyaman di dekatnya. Tersenyum, Ultra meletakkan tangannya di pundak Optimus

"Optimus Prime, kau tidak harus memanggilku 'pak' siapapun aku dan menggunakan bahasa yang formal di sekitarku. Panggil saja aku dengan nama seperti aku temanmu dan anggap saja aku robot biasa."

Saat mendengar itu, Optimus tiba-tiba melihat ke Ultra kebingungan. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar permintaan seperti itu dari seorang dewan. Dia telah dilatih untuk selalu memakai bahasa yang sopan tak peduli dalam kondisi apapun. Ultra tersentak sedikit saat Optimus menatapnya dengan optik penasaran dan memutuskan untuk memulai turnya.

"B-baiklah... bisa kita berangkat?"

Begitu mereka berubah dan menjauh mereka tidak tahu sedang diawasi oleh Prowl dan Jazz dari atap markas Autobot. Jazz tersenyum melihat mereka pergi. Dia tidak memberitahu Ultra bagian 'lain' dari rencananya, bagian dimana ia dan Prowl akan mengikutinya dan mengawasinya dari kejauhan untuk meyakinkan bahwa Ultra takkan melakukan hal bodoh. Dia telah memberitahu Ultra dia akan pergi latihan bersama Prowl... untuk membuat mereka tidak yakin mereka diikuti. Dia punya perasaan bagus bahwa Ultra akan baik-baik saja tapi dia ingin mengumpulkan data supaya dia mengetahui kesalahan pada Ultra dan Optimus, supaya dia bisa mengolahnya untuk menyatukan mereka berdua.

Jazz tersenyum dengan gembira karena rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Prowl telah mengawasi Optimus sejak dia berjalan ke arah sang Komandan Autobot dan bagaimana dia bersikap di sekitarnya. Ada sesuatu dengannya. Dia mendengar dari Rachet dan Bulkeah bahwa pemimpin mereka telah bersikap aneh. Dia juga melihatnya namun dengan detail yang besar. Dia terlihat tegang, lelah, dan seperti tak ingin ada di sana. Pergerakan tubuhnya berubah dari tegak dan bangga menjadi bungkuk dan lamban. Dia juga mendeteksi rasa takut... takut dan khawatir... apakah dia takut? Kenapa Optimus takut? Benarkah dia takut atau ada hal lain? Dia tak yakin apa itu tapi sesuatu... sesuatu telah mengubah Optimus Prime.

Prowl tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Jazz mendorongnya di pundaknya.

"Ayo beb, kita mulai mengikuti atau kita akan kehilangan mereka!"

Prowl mengencangkan mesinnya dengan lembut namun mengabaikannya untuk sekarang. Kini dia dan Jazz mengejar Optimus dan Ultra, dan Prowl mengira-ngira jika Optimus menyembunyikan sesuatu... sesuatu yang dia tak ingin yang lain tahu... sesuatu... sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Spark Optimus Prime berdetak begitu cepat saat dia berkendara di sebelah Ultra Magnus. Begitu cepatnya sampai dia mengira akan meledak. Mereka semakin dekat ke perbatasan kota dan itu berarti mereka semakin dekat ke hutan... tempat yang sangat indah tapi untuknya itu seperti kembali ke kolam lava penuh dengan horor dan teror. Dia takut... sangat takut... nyatanya hampir semua sirkuitnya begetar dalam ketakutan. UPUnya memohon untuk pergi namun dia tak bisa menemukan jalan apapun. Dia masih tak percaya dia kembali... kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu di mana seluruh hidupnya telah dibalikkan. Beberapa kali mesinnya macet dan ia pun tertinggal di belakang Ultra yang terus bertanya kenapa dia berkendara begitu lamban. Dia menjawab bahwa mesinnya mulai bersikap aneh dan itu membuatnya khawatir bahwa Ultra menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia tertangkap oleh Megatron lagi? Bagaimana jika dia di sana? Menunggunya? Ingin melakukan itu kepadanya lagi? Namun Ultra Magnus ada di sini bersamanya dan dia telah mendengar cerita bagaimana dia dan Megatron bertarung satu sama lain saat Perang Besar. Mungkin Ultra bisa membela dirinya dari Megatron jika ia tetap bersamanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Megatron akan mengejeknya dan mengatakan pada Ultra bahwa dia menggunakan salah satu dari Autobotnya sebagai pelacur? Ultra kemudian akan tahu dan kemudian memberitahu yang lain... maka semua orang akan tahu! Satu-satunya harapan adalah dia memberikan sang Komandan Autobot tur singkat dan kemudian pergi secepat yang mereka bisa. Datang lalu pergi... itu rencananya

"Inikah hutan organik itu?"

Optimus tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang memasuki area hutan. Pikirannya mulai terganggu oleh kenangan mengerikan dan menyakitkan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya terakhir kali dia ada di sini. Meskipun itu siang hari namun hampir merasa seperti dia sudah kembali dalam waktu ketika dia berpatroli di hutan malam itu di mana Megatron sudah menunggunya. Dia hampir menginjak rem saat ia melihat jalur tanah di mana mereka harus pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Sparknya sekarang berdenyut lebih cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar tak teratuer sampai ia bisa mendengar bagian-bagian mekanik dalam dirinya melonggar. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi seolah mereka mencoba untuk memblokir jalurnya untuk melarikan diri. Dia mendengar suara-suara dan ia memindai area itu dengan panik, lega ketika ia menyadari mereka hanya hewan organik. Meskipun dia dengan Ultra Magnus dia sama sekali tak merasa aman.

Saat Ultra berubah ke mode robot, dia melihat sekeliling. Dia terpana melihat hutan organik di depannya. Dia belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini dan dia harus mengakui bahwa ini merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Meskipun dia lebih menyukai dunia metal seperti Saibertron, dunia organik ini sangatlah... sangat... mempesona. Tanaman-tanaman kecil yang manusia sebut bunga bermekaran di sini dan mereka begitu mempesona dan menerangi tempat ini. Serangga-serangga kecil beterbangan di sekitarnya seakan juga mengagumi bunga-bunga itu. Pohon-pohon besar tertanam di sini dan di sana, dengan bentuk-bentuk yang berbeda, masing-masing sangat unik dan meskipun mereka tidak bergerak ataupun membuat suara apapun... mereka terasa seperti mereka hidup. Mereka setinggi Deseptikon, tapi tak seperti mereka, mereka terlihat begitu megah dan menarik. Makhluk-makhluk organik kecil bisa terlihat di sini dan di sana yang semakin membuat tempat ini terasa hidup. Dia telah mempelajari bahwa manusia yakin beberapa dari mereka itu 'imut' tapi dia masih tak mengerti apa yang imut dari makhluk kecil yang berbulu dan membuat suara aneh. Jazz benar... tempat ini begitu indah dan mengagumkan.

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini di dalam hidupku! Itu membuatku sedih bahwa banyak Transformer yang tak tahan dengan dunia organik."

Dia berharap Optimus mendengarnya jadi dia bisa menambahkan sesuatu ke percakapan yang ia coba mulai. Namun dia tak mendengar apapun. Melihat ke belakangnya dia menemukan Optimus masih dalam mode mobil.

"Optimus?"

Saat ia mendengar namanya disebut, perlahan Optimus berubah dan dengan cepat melihat sekeliling. Sejauh ini ia hanya bisa mendeteksi sparknya dan spark Ultra, tetapi ia tetap dalam siaga tinggi karena takut Megatron mungkin mengintai mereka. Ultra Magnus memiringkan kepalanya saat ia melihat Optimus dalam siaga tinggi.

"Ada yang salah Optimus?"

Optimus melihat ke atas dan mencoba bersikap tenang namun ia tetap saja terus bergetar.

"M-maaf, pak. Saya hanya mencari bahaya... maksud saya anda tak tahu hal-hal dengan organik-organik ini!"

Ultra tersenyum saat ia berjalan mendekat dan menepuk Optimus bahu sekali lagi. Itu sangat mirip seperti dia untuk waspada akan bahaya tetapi menurut laporan baru-baru ini tidak ada apapun di sini untuk dicurigai.

"Itu tak akan perlu, Optimus. Dengan pemindaiku aku bisa mendeteksi Deseptikon atau bahkan organik berbahaya datang berkilo-kilo jauhnya! Selain itu, kita berdua dapat menangani diri dengan baik dalam pertarungan... dan aku sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal sepanjang waktu."

Itu membuat Optimus merasa sedikit lebih baik namun dia tetap dalam siaga tinggi. Terakhir kali bahkan dengan pemindainya Megatron tetap mampu menyelinap tepat di belakangnya. Namun lagi Ultra memiliki teknologi terbaru yang dibangun ke dalam dirinya sehingga ia harus aman. Menyiapkan kapaknya ia melanjutkan mengikuti Komandannya ke dalam hutan yang indah namun mengerikan sekali lagi. Saat mereka memasuki hutan, Jazz dan Prowl berhati-hati tetap mengikuti mereka tidak jauh. Sejauh ini mereka belum melihat dan sejauh ini Ultra Magnus melakukannya cukup baik. Namun Optimus tampaknya tak mengerti ini. Dia bertindak seperti Autobot yang paranoid. Apakah karena dia khawatir untuk keselamatan Komandan mereka? Dia pasti tahu bahwa mengingat usianya Ultra Magnus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Mereka menunggu sampai Optimus dan Ultra masuk lebih dalam ke hutan sebelum melompat ke dahan yang kuat dan mulai mengikuti mereka. Jazz berhati-hati memilih pijakan dahan karena tanaman organik ini tak sekuat pipa metal dan membuat suara aneh yang bisa membuat Optimus dan Ultra menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dia ingin tetap dekat sehingga dia bisa mendengar apa yang Ultra katakan ke Optimus. Ultra sendiri mengatakan dia akan memulai dengan pertanyaan sederhana tentang area ini sebelum mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih pribadi. Prowl ada di depannya karena dia tahu dahan mana yang cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka. Dia terlalu kepo tentang apa yang Ultra akan tanyakan kepada Optimus.

Ultra sendiri berusaha mencari pertanyaan apa yang akan dia tanyakan dalam UPUnya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa pohon yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lain. Mungkin itu topik yang membisankan tapi dia harus memulainya. Berjalan ke arah pohon dengan Optimus di belakangnya dia bertanya,

"Jadi 'pohon-pohon' ini memiliki bibit yang berbeda? Apa itu bibit?"

Optimus menatap pohon itu. Dia bukan ahli seperti Prowl tapi dia bisa mengetahuinya lewat berkas-berkas yang dia unduh dari internet.

"Saya yakin ini apa yang manusia sebut Biji Menangis, pak... maksud saya Ultra Magnus."

Ultra kecewa secara diam-diam karena Optimus terus bersikap formal namun ia cukup senang kini dia memanggilnya dengan nama. Dia ingin terus melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Biji menangis? Nama yang aneh... meski aku harus mengakui para manusia ini mempunyai nama yang menarik untuk semua pohon ini. Faktanya nama-nama yang mereka berikan pada benda-benda di planet ini cukup aneh... aneh tapi juga menarik... iya kan, Optimus?"

Melihat ke tempat Optimus berdiri, Ultra kecewa karena Optimus tidak melihatnya atau bahkan mendengarkannya. Dia memindai area ini lagi dan tetap dalam siaga tinggi. Apakah dia sedang mencoba menemukan Deseptikon? Atau dia bosan dan mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan? Jazz dan Prowl juga melihatnya dari semak-semak tempat mereka sembunyi dan cukup kecewa.

"Apa kau pikir dia bisa mendeteksi kita?" tanya Jazz dalam nada tertahan.

"Aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya sejak kita di sini tanpa dia menyadarinya," jawab Prowl.

Ultra berpikir mungkin topik terhadap pohon tidak menarik minat Optimus jadi dia melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Melihat ke atas salah satu pohon, dia menemukan sebuah makhluk organik perpenampilan aneh dengan ekor besar berbulu sedang melihatnya dengan optik seperti manik-manik. Benda itu menatapnya dan membuat suara lucu dengan mengejangkan sensor penciumannya dan mulai menggerogoti servonya yang kecil.

"Makhluk apa itu, Optimus?" tanya Ultra sambil terus menatapnya.

Optimus kembali melihat Ultra dan mengikuti pandangannya sampai dia melihat apa yang sedang dia lihat.

"Oh... manusia memanggilnya Tupai... Mereka cukup... er... pembuat masalah."

"Pembuat masalah"

"Yah teman manusia kami Sari membawa satu ke markas dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk kecil yang mencari untuk makanan yang diketahui bernama kacang dan menimbunnya untuk masa dingin di planet ini... Dia bilang kacang adalah benda kecil yang bisa dimakan tapi entah mengapa itu mengejar baut Bulkhead dan hampir merusaknya dari dalam."

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Ultra.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah itu terperangkap di bawah panel dada Bulkhead jadi Rachet harus melepasnya sampai bisa mengusirnya. Entah bagaimana itu mengambil lima baut Bulkhead dan butuh waktu untuk kembali menemukan mereka. Sejak itu saya mengatakan pada Sari untuk tetap menjaga piaraan mereka jauh dari markas. Bulkhead juga menjadi takut saat melihat mereka sekarang."

Sebuah senyuman berkembang di wajah Optimus karena ingatan lucu saat Bulkhead berlari dari kejaran seekor tupai saat mereka sedang di taman tiba-tiba melintas di UPUnya dan Ultra hanya bisa tersenyum. Ini mulai benar. Optimus mulai merileks sedikit dan dia bahkan tersenyum meskipun dia masih tegang. Ultra kini masih harus menemukan sesuatu untuk ditanyakan.

"Jadi makhluk Bumi mana yang paling kau suka, Optimus?"

Optimus melihat ke arah Ultra sedikit terkejut, namun dia menjawabnya.

"Y-yah... ak... saya sebenarnya tak memiliki kesukaan... tapi saya menyukai burung."

"Burung?"

"Ya... ada banyak tipe berbeda... dan saya kagum dengan fakta bahwa tanpa membutuhkan peralatan anti gravitasi atau jetpak mereka bisa terbang hanya dengan menggunakan sayap mereka. Maksud saya saya selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya terbang, dan mereka terlihat melakukannya dengan kemudahan."

Ultra tersenyum mendengar bagian terakhir. Sedikit perasaaan senang terlihat di optik Optimus yang terlihat lelah itu dan ia terlihat lebih aktif dari sebelumnya. Ultra mengingat membaca profil Optimus saat di Akademi Autobot di mana Optimus menulis bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ia kagumi dari Deseptikon adalah kemampuan mereka untuk terbang. Banyak Autobot termasuk dirinya selalu ingin merasakan kemampuan untuk terbang tapi hanya Deseptikon yang memiliki kemampuan mencapai langit dengan sirkuit unik mereka. Namun karena mereka ada dalam hubungan yang buruk dengan Deseptikon, mereka tak akan mau begitu saja membagi teknologinya kepada para Autobot. Kemampuan untuk terbang akan selamanya menjadi ciri khas Deseptikon yang akan Autobot iri untuk selamanya. Menepuk Optimus di punggung dia memberikan senyum kecil.

"Aku yakin suatu hari kita akan menguasai seni terbang. Sampai itu kukira kita harus tetap di tanah seperti Autobot kotor itu kita."

Itu membuat Optimus tertawa kecil, dan menyenangkan Ultra. Dia akhirnya mulai merasa rileks. Ultra ingin terus membuatnya seperti itu, dan dia pun terus menanyakan lebih banyak pertanyaan tentang dunia organik. Jazz merasa senang saat melihat Optimus mulai rileks di sekitar Ultra.

"Oh ya, bagus teman besar!"

"Psst! Jangan sampai dia mendengarmu!"

Kedua robot ninja terus melompat-lompat di pohon mengikuti Optimus dan Ultra memasuki hutan. Mereka kini mulai bercakap-cakap mengenai makhluk organik dan Optimus terlihat lebih rileks sekarang. Kini dia sedang menjelaskan perbedaan tentang binatang piaraan dan binatang liar pada Ultra.

"...untuk beberapa alasan manusia hanya memelihara jenis binatang yang diketahui bernama kucing, anjing, dan beberapa burung sebagai piaraan tetapi binatang di sini tidak dianggap sebagai piaraan." jelas Optimus, yang terlihat tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Itu aneh.. apa perbedaannya?" tanya Ultra.

Jazz kini senang dengan hal ini. Begitu senang sampai dia salah mengambil pijakan dan hampir berteriak ketika dia terpeleset dan mematahkan cabang lemah dengan kakinya dan menyebabkan itu patah dan jatuh. Cabang itu jatuh dengan dentuman keras, tepat di sebelah kaki Optimus. Optimus sendiri sangat terkejut dengan suara itu dan langsung melompat ke arah Ultra. Ultra juga terkejut begitu Optimus melompat ke arahnya dan merasa sedikit tersipu ketika tahu bahwa Optimus menekan dadanya dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan penuh ketakutan, mencoba mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

Prowl mengusap wajahnya saat Jazz berusaha menahan dirinya sebelum Optimus dan Ultra melihatnya. Meskipun Jazz adalah anggota Pasukan Khusus, dia punya kebiasaan untuk tidak memperhatikan kemana dia melangkah. Lagipula dia tak terbiasa dengan dunia organik. Begitu ia kembali menapak, dia langsung mencari dahan kuat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka masih melihat dari tempat persembunyiannya Optimus yang masih menekan Ultra dan melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan dan berusaha mencari tahui dari mana suara itu berasal. Sedangkan Ultra sendiri masih tersipu karena Optimus menekannya seperti itu. Sparknya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan dia berusaha mencoba menahan servonya untuk tidak tiba-tiba menyentuh beberapa bagian dari bingkai Optimus.

"O-Optimus... aku kira itu hanya bagian pohon yang jatuh di sana,"

Optimus sendiri tidak yakin. Dia melihat ke sekeliling hutan, memperhatikan apapun semua yang bergerak. Pertanyaan mulai timbul dalam UPUnya. Apa yang membuat cabang itu jatuh? Ada seseorang di sana? Apakah itu Megatron? Apakah dia di sana? Memperhatikannya? Dia menyalakan pemindainya dalam siaga tinggi dan mencoba mendeteksi bentuk kehidupan lain di sekitar mereka. Rasa takut menyelimutinya dan dia mulai bergetar. Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah mencengkeram bingkai Ultra dan membuat penyok kecil di sana. Ultra meringis begitu cengkeraman Optimus mengencang dan dia bisa merasakan sparknya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Optimus bisakah kau... em... melepaskanku?"

Meskipun Ultra menikmati merasakan servo Optimus pada bingkainya, dia mencengkeramnya sedikit terlalu kencang. Begitu Optimus sadar apa yang dia lakukan, dia dengan cepat melepaskannya dan mundur. Dia masih gemetar dan melihat sekeliling dalam ketakutan.

"M-maafkan saya, pak! Saya hanya berpikir... bahwa... em... saya tidak menyakiti anda? I-iya kan?"

Ultra pun meyakinkan Optimus bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sementara itu, Prowl dan Jazz mulai kebingungan dengan sikap Optimus. Kini Prowl sedikit khawatir. Optimus takkan pernah ketakutan dari dahan yang jatuh. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan optik terbuka dan ketakutan. Dia bergetar sedikit dan pemindainya kembali dalam siaga tinggi. Dia sudah tak rileks dan kembali paranoid dan khawatir. Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu?

"Optimus benar-benar bersikap sedikit aneh, iya kan?"

"Um iya... mungkin dia hanya terbangun di sisi yang salah dari kasurnya atau sesuatu?"

Prowl tidak berpikir demikian. Tidak mungkin terbangun di sisi lain dari kasur bisa mengubah suasana hati seperti itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengannya dan dia tak mengatakan pada siapapaun. Dia bersikap begitu aneh dan Prowl bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang membuat Optimus bersikap begitu aneh. Tapi apa itu? Apa yang dia berusaha sembunyikan? Kenapa dia tak berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya... apapun itu? Dia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan sikap Optimus supaya dia bisa mencoba mengetahui apa yang salah dengannya.

Begitu Optimus mulai tenang, dia melihat ke cabang yang jatuh dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah cabang yang kuat dan tebal. Dia tidak tahu banyak tentang organik dan tanamannya tapi dia tahu bahwa pepohonan didesain kuat dan tebal, meskipun ada yang lemah dan tipis, namun biasanya berukuran kecil. Itu tidak jatuh secara alami... seperti telah ada yang mematahkannya. Tidak mungkin ada binatang organik yang melakukannya... berarti...

"Optimus bisa kita lanjut?"

Optimus terkejut mendengar namanya disebut dan melihat ke atas ke arah Ultra yang memasang muka khawatir. Ultra sepertinya tidak terlalu khawatir dengan cabang yang jatuh namun dia lebih khawatir mengenai Optimus. Optimus mengangguk dan mengikuti Ultra lagi tapi kali ini dia melihat sekeliling dengan ekspresi takut. Ada yang mengikuti mereka... dia tahu... dia bisa merasakannya dalam sparknya. Apa itu Megatron? Apa dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang? Apa dia di sana... memperhatikannya... dengan optik merah mengerikan itu... menggunakannya untuk menatap tubuhnya... sial... sialsialsialsialsialsialsial... dia harus pergi dari sini!

"A-anda tahu Ultra d-di sini tidak ada yang bisa dilihat lagi." katanya sambil bergetar saat dia melihat sesuatu bergerak di sudut optiknya.

"Oh ayolah Optimus... aku diberitahukan ada jalan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari H2O di sekitar sini! Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin kulihat."

Ultra takkan membiarkan Optimus pergi begitu saja. Dia ingin menghabisakan lebih banyak waktu dengannya di sini. Itu membuatnya sedih bahwa Optimus ingin pergi. Apa dia tidak menikmatinya? Apa dia benci berada di dekatnya? Dia mencoba lebih keras dengannya, tapi saat dia menengok, Optimus masih memindai area hutan dengan ketakutan. Dia kemudian berpikir hal seperti itu takkan membuat Optimus bersikap seperti ini.

Optimus semakin bergetar begitu Ultra menolak pergi. Ada orang lain selain mereka dan dia bisa merasakan ada optik yang sedang mengawasinya. Saat dia mendengar suara semak, dia tersentak, namun itu hanya seekor tikus. Dia terus mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa selama dia bersama Ultra Magnus dia akan aman, tapi dia mempunyai firasat mengerikan bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Menatap ke arah pohon dia menyadari ada bayangan di sana dan dia hampir kaku terdiam. Ada yang di sana, bukan organik, dan kini rasa takut menutupi dirinya. Dia terus memperhatikan pohon dengan rasa takut, mencoba mengetahui kemana bayangan itu pergi. Apakah itu sang pemimpin Deseptikon?

"Optimus?"

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengan Ultra memanggilnya. Dia berjalan menuju robot yang lebih besar itu dan tiba-tiba merasa takut saat menyadari betapa jauhnya dia dari Ultra. Selama dia bersama Ultra dia akan aman. Megatron takkan berani melawannya... tapi bagaimana jika dia membawa bantuan? Bagaimana jika dia membawa Deseptikon lain untuk bermain bersamanya? Tidak... berhenti berpikir seperti itu! Dia kemudian mengejar Ultra, masih melihat sekeliling dalam ketakutan jika tangan besar hitam itu akan mengambilnya saat dia tidak melihat dan menyeretnya menuju kegelapan. Pandangannya membuyar untuk beberapa saat dan dia merasa pusing karena terlalu panik. Sparknya berdetak sangat cepat dan dia terus memperhatikan sekitar dalam rasa takut sang pemimpin Deseptikon mencoba untuk mengambilnya dari belakang. Seseorang ada di sini... dia bisa merasakannya.

"Oh Primus... apa yang telah terjadi di sini?"

Optimus melihat ke arah pandangan Ultra dan dia membeku. Semua tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan dia berubah dari panas tak nyaman menjadi dingin membeku. Waktu seakan berhenti dan yang bisa rasakan adalah detak sparknya yang menjadi semakin cepat karena panik. Tidak... tidak... bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke sini? Saat dia berdiri disana bergetar, Ultra berdiri di depan ceruk besar yang terlihat seperti sesuatu telah ditabrakkan dengannya. Ultra mencoba mencari tahu jenis organik apa yang bisa menyebabkan jenis kerusakan seperti ini pada material yang begitu kuat dan tak menyadari betapa takutnya Optimus sekarang. Optimus berdiri di sana dalam ketakutan dan kepanikan.

Dia tidak tahu tapi dia ada di tempat... tempat dimana Megatron... dimana dia... oh Primus. Melihat ke tanah, dia bisa melihat hujan dari hari sebelumnya telah membersihkan cairan dari saat itu, tapi dia masih melihat bekas cakaran yang ia, dan Megatron, buat di atas tanah. Ingatan mulai menyerangnya dan menghantuinya dari saat-saat mengerikan itu dari malam mengerikan itu. Dia mencengkeram helmnya dan merengek begitu dia diserang oleh ingatan mengerikan itu lagi dan lagi. Dia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan besar itu mencengkeramnya sampai bingkainya meleleh. Dia bisa merasakan tawa jahat itu yang memenuhi audionya dan menenggelamkan suara-suara hutan di sekitarnya. Dia dikelilingi oleh... oleh sentuhan, tawa, dan suara itu.

'_Aku akan membuatmu menderita...bagaimana rasanya, Autobot?...kau begitu rapat...diamlah dasar Autobot sialan...gigit itu dan aku akan mengancurkanmu... sendiri...tak berdaya...bagaimana rasanya?...ini jauh dari selesai, Autobot kecil...ambil itu...AMBIL ITU...KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA...!'_

Dia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Sensasi itu telah menguasainya dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Semua terasa seperti Megatron ada di sini, menahannya, bicara pada audionya, jarinya... Optimus merasa seperti dia dihantui oleh bayangan Megatron. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan energi keluar dari sparknya dan tangkinya mulai bersikap tidak sopan. Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin mengosongkan tangkinya di sini di depan sang Komandan Autobot! Menahan mulutnya, dia berlari begitu saja, mencari tempat untuk mengosongkan tangkinya. Begitu dia berlari, Ultra menatapnya dan bingung kenapa Optimus tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja?

"Optimus!" dia memanggilnya begitu dia mengikutinya.

Begitu Ultra berlari mengejar Optimus, Jazz dan Prowl melompat melalui pohon dan mengikuti mereka pergi. Jazz kebingungan dengan situasi ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Optimus berlari seperti itu? Prowl juga kebingungan tapi dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat ceruk besar di tanah itu. Tak ada organik yang bisa melakukan itu. Dia juga merasakan ada beberapa sinyal energi yang lemah di sini dan di sana meskipun telah diguyur hujan. Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi di sini? Apakah beberapa Deseptikon telah melatih kemampuan perang mereka di sini? Itu tak mungkin benar. Optimus bilang tak ada aktivitas Deseptikon di sini.

Optimus mendesah saat dia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk mengosongkan tangkinya lagi. Prowl pasti kesal jika tahu dia melumerkan olinya dan membuang cairan di lantai hutan tapi saat ini dia tidak peduli. Dia melega begitu dia membuang tetes-tetes terakhir dan dia melihat ke lumeran oli itu dimana bisa melihat bayangan dirinya. Dia menatap bayangannya dan melihat. Optiknya lelah dan kaku. Muka biru pucatnya menjadi semakin pucat dari sebelumnya. Dia begitu banyak berubah semenjak malam itu. Dia tidak lagi melihat robot muda yang meyakinkan, kuat, dan bersemangat yang penuh harapan dan keinginan seperti dirinya dahulu. Kini dia terlihat lemah, sakit, dan menjijikkan. Dia tak lagi memiliki masa depan untuk dinanti. Dia tak lagi memiliki harapan ataupun mimpi lagi. Dia tak punya apapun. Bahkan untuk bertahan. Sama sekali tidak. Megatron telah mengambil semuanya.

"S-sialan semua," katanya begitu mengusap bibirnya.

Ini tidak adil. Apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga pantas mendapat ini? Dia ingin melindungi yang lemah, membela rumahnya, menghentikan para Deseptikon, dan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya... bukankah itu membuatnya seorang robot yang baik? Yang dia inginkan hanya melakukan hal-hal baik! Semua niatnya baik dan tidak sekalipun dia mencoba godaan dosa dan kejahatan. Jadi... kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Apa hal yang telah dia lakukan sampai terlempar ke jalur nasib yang mengerikan ini? Apakah roda takdir senang menyiksa hidupnya? Apakah seluruh hidupnya hanyalah sebuah cobaan mengerikan tanpa tanda-tanda harapan?

"Ini tidak adil... ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

Ketika dia terus menatap dirinya di kolam minyak itu dengan optik kakunya, dia tiba-tiba mendengar pergerakan dan ia membeku. Untuk beberapa saat ia kira itu adalah sang Pemimpin Deseptikon muncul di belakang dirinya. Namun pergerakan itu segera diikuti oleh suara yang familiar.

"Optimus?! Optimus Prime, ke mana kau pergi?!"

Dia melega. Itu hanya Ultra Magnus. Menghadap ke belakang, dia dengan cepat menutup kolam oli tersebut dan berjalan menemui sumber suara itu dan melihat Ultra mencarinya dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. Begitu dia melihat Optimus dia lega namun kemudian ia terlihat kesal.

"Optimus Prime, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahukanku kemana kau pergi?"

Optimus bergetar saat Ultra memakai nada keras dan ia mencoba mencari alasan bagus kenapa ia lari darinya.

"Yah saya...saya pikir bahwa...um... saya tak ingin menyinggung tapi-..."

Sebelum Optimus menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ultra tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya di pundak Optimus. Optimus melihat ke atas dan menemukan Ultra terlihat sedih dan bingung.

"Optimus... bisakah aku menanyakanmu sesuatu?"

Di atas pohon, Jazz panik. Ini bukan bagian dari rencana. Ultra akan menanyakan Optimus sebuah pertanyaan pribadi saat Optimus sedang tidak nyaman. Ini bukan waktu yang bagus untuk melakukan itu! Apa yang Ultra akan tanyakan padanya? Apa dia akan membongkar semuanya? Dia ingin turun dan membatalkan namun tidak bisa karena dia tak mau membongkar persembunyiannya. Jadi dia berpindah ke dahan yang berada tepat di atas mereka dan mencoba mendengar apa yang Ultra akan katakan.

Optimus melihat ke Ultra. Dia belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Sang Komandan selalu tenang dan tabah, tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi apapun kecuali saat dia harus dan memberikan kesan bahwa dia kuat dan begitu kuat. Namun kini dia terlihat canggung, khawatir, dan sedikit lemas di lututnya entah mengapa. Apa yang dia ingin tanyakan? Bahkan, kenapa Ultra mau menanyakannya sesuatu? Dia tak yakin itu terkait dengan dunia organik jadi tentang apa itu. Ultra memberanikan diri dan dalam suara kecil dia bertanya,

"Optimus... apa kau membenciku?"

Jazz mengusap wajahnya dan mengucapkan sedikit suara saat Optimus melihat ke Ultra, terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, pak?"

Ultra terlihat sedikit tersipu begitu dia menjelaskan tentang hal itu.

"Y-yah... aku mengeluarkanmu dari Akademi Autobot dan menjadikanmu seorang robot perbaikan jembatan luar angkasa, sebuah pekerjaan yang takkan pernah membantumu meraih cita-citamu! Maksudku, aku bisa melihat kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kebencian terhadapku tapi sebagai Magnus aku tak punya pilihan. Aku mengikuti peraturan dan regulasi dari kode kedisiplinan. Jika terserah padaku aku hanya akan menskorsmu untuk satu bulan dan meletakkanmu lagi dalam rangkingmu bersama Sentinel. Benar kau melanggar satu peraturan karena menjelajahi sebuah dunia organik di luar aturan dan kau kehilangan seorang kadet tapi aku tahu itu bukan kesalahanmu dan kau mencoba semua yang kau bisa untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu...tapi... apa kau membenciku untuk itu?"

Optimus melihat ke Ultra, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Dia belum pernah melihat sisi ini dari Ultra Magnus sebelumya. Bahkan dia yakin belum pernah ada yang melihatnya juga! Namun yang sangat mengejutkannya adalah apa yang Ultra tanyakan padanya! Apa dia membencinya? Dia belum pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Dahulu dia berharap untuk mempunyai hak memutuskan pendapatnya sendiri karena sebenarnya dia bukan bagian dari kode etik Akademi Autobot...bahkan seluruh ras Autobot... tapi... dia hanya melakukan apa yang harus...dan itu tak seperti dia menyukainya. Dia mengatakan pada Optimus bahwa dia merupakan kadet yang dibanggakan dan dia punya banyak harapan tentang dia. Optimus bahkan ingat bagaimana Ultra terlihat begitu kecewa saat dia mengeluarkannya. Namun kini dia di sini ingin mengetahui apakah Optimus membencinya karena itu?

Saat Ultra menunggu jawaban, Optimus melihatnya dengan ekspresi cemas dan khawatir. Begitu besarnyakah kekhawatirannya tentang perasaan Optimus padanya?

"S-saya tidak membenci anda untuk itu, pak... maksud saya, anda melakukan apa yang harus dan itu semua merupakan kesalahan saya sampai kehilangan seorang kadet dan sahabat... dan meskipun bukan pekerjaan terbaik di Saibertron, anda membantu saya untuk memiliki satu jenis pekerjaan. Jika anda tak melakukannya saya mungkin akan bekerja di beberapa pekerjaan tidak jelas di area bawah Saibertron. Saya berhutang pada anda lebih dari segalanya, untuk membantu saya mendapatkan pekerjaan... saya tidak membenci anda."

Ultra melega, namun menegang ketika Optimus menanyakan,

"T-tapi... kenapa anda ingin tahu itu?"

Ultra pun bergetar sambil mencari jawaban yang bagus tanpa membocorkan rasa ketertarikannya pada Optimus.

"O-oh... ayah... itu hanya... meskipun aku adalah Komandan dari Pasukan Autobot dan kau adalah Prime, Kapten dari sebuah kru robot perbaikan... ak... aku ingin kita menjadi teman. Sahabat. Maksudku mungkin suatu hari kau akan bisa masuk lagi ke Akademi Autobot dan menjadi bagian dari Pasukan Khusus dan mungkin bekerja denganku... bersama anggota Pasukan Khusus yang lain. Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi teman, Optimus. Aku tak ingin kau melihatku sebagai sang Magnus tapi sebagai seorang teman... itu baik denganmu?"

Optimus benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ultra tanyakan. Bahkan Jazz yang tepat berada di atas mereka merasa kagum dengan apa yang Ultra tanyakan. Itu sama sekali tidak mirip seperti menanyakan Optimus untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dia memulai dengan baik dan perlahan... dia hanya menanyakan Optimus untuk menjadi sahabatnya dan tidak lebih... untuk saat ini. Jazz hanya bisa melihat ke bawah menuju mereka dan beda Optimus akan menerimanya. Optimus sendiri masih terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Ultra baru saja katakan padanya. Apa yang harus da lakukan? Tedengar aneh, namun dia melihat ketulusan di optik Ultra.. tapi... kenapa dia mau menjadi temannya? Apa yang spesial darinya? Tapi... mungkin berteman dengan Ultra akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka... dan mungkin membuatnya merasa lebih baik... mungkin.

"Yah... saya akan suka-..."

Sebelum Optimus menyelesaikannya, terdengar suara gerakan dari atas mereka, dan Optimus pun membeku. Apa itu? Apakah itu makhluk organik atau sesuatu? Ultra juga mendengarnya dan dia melihat ke atas bertanya-tanya apa itu. Saat Optimus melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Ultra dia tiba-tiba merasa lebih buruk. Apa... apakah sang pemimpin Deseptikon tepat di atas mereka? Apa dia di atas, melihat mereka dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang? Optimus mendeteksi sinyal lemah dari tepat di atas tempat dia berdiri. Itu lemah tapi benar-benar bersinyal Saiberton! Dari pandangan Ultra, sepertinya dia mengetahui siapa yang ada di atas mereka. Apa itu Megatron? Apa dia ada di atas... sekarang... oh tidak... tidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidak!

Optimus kemudian mengeluarkan kapaknya, panik dan menghancurkan pohon di belakangnya sebelum Ultra mengatakan sesuatu. Kapak itu menabrak pohon dengan dentuman besar dan hampir membelah pohon itu menjadi dua. Ultra harus mundur saat Optimus tiba-tiba menyerang sebuah tanaman organik. Di atas, Jazz berteriak begitu dia kelihangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, menabrak tanah dengan suara keras. Optimus hampar menyerangnya namun saat dia melihat sedikit warna putih, dia kaget melihat Jazz terkapar di tanah dan mengeluh kesakitan.

Demi Primus, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa dia bersembunyi di atas pohon? Apa dia memata-matai mereka? Optimus menatap Jazz yang terus mengeluh kesakitan lalu melihat ke Ultra yang juga terlihat terkejut. Ultra pun tak percaya bahwa robot ninja yang ia percayai ternyata memata-matainya pada tur kecil ini. Prowl memilih untuk tetap bersembunyi dan mengusap wajahnya karena kecewa karena Jazz menginjak dahan kecil yang memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Ultra dan Optimus. Kini dia terkapar di tanah, dengan daun menjatuhinya dan mencoba untuk bengun.

Jazz bergetar saat berdiri dan mengusap punggungnya yang sakit. Dia melihat pada mereka dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Er... hai Optimus... teman besar... baik melihat kalian di sini!"

"Kau tahu kami akan berkunjung ke sini, Jazz," kata Ultra sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"I-iya... tapi aku dan Prowl berlatih di tempat lain dan sepertinya kami entah mengapa tiba di tempat yang sama dengan kalian berjalan-jalan!"

Ultra tidak menerima itu. Dia seharusnya sudah tahu Jazz akan mengikutinya, menjaga gerakanya dan entahlah. Itu masuk akal dan seharusnya dia sudah tahu bahwa saat Jazz mengatakan takkan mengganggunya... biasanya ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu, dia akan melakukan lawan katanya! Saat dia melihatnya di atas pohon dia tak bisa mempercayainya, karena dia berkata akan meninggalkannya dengan Optimus sendirian! Dia mungkin prajurit yang baik tapi ketika itu tentang masalah pribadi dia sekepo seperti penjaga bar. Ultra akan menceramahinya nanti.

Begitu Jazz berdiri, Optimus merasa sakit lagi. UPUnya terasa kelebihan muatan dan dia tak bisa bertahan lagi akan kejutan-kejutan ini. Setiap kali dia mendengar suara dia akan bereaksi terlalu parah dan itu mengganggunya. Dia ingin kembali ke markas dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Semua yang ada di sekiranya terasa berputar dan ia ingin pergi. Dia tidak peduli akan masalah jika meninggalkan sang Magnus di hutan, dia hanya ingin pergi! Mengembalikan kapaknya dia mundur dan membuat alasan kenapa dia harus pergi.

"M-maaf, pak... saya harus k-kembali ke markas... tugas kertas dan lain-lain... saya juga yakin Jazz bisa m-membantu anda dengan penjelajahan anda... selamat tinggal."

Ultra menatap Optimus, terkejut melihat Optimus akan pergi dan bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya, Optimus pergi berlari dan menjauh, kembali ke jalan lalu berubah dan pergi meninggalkan Ultra dengan Jazz. Ultra terlihat marah dan menatap Jazz

"Terima kasih banyak," dia mendesis dan pergi.

Jazz bergetar begitu sang Komandan Autobot meninggalkannya. Ultra sudah pasti akan membencinya untuk keabadian tapi itu tidak berarti dia akan berhenti berusaha menyatukannya dengan Optimus. Dia hanya harus menggunakan daya tariknya dan nanti Ultra akan kembali padanya meminta bantuan. Berdiri, dia melihat Prowl, kecewa padanya. Dia hanya cemberut dan membersihkan tubuhnya, mengira Prowl kesal karena dia jatuh dari pohon. Namun kini Prowl benar-benar khawatir. Reaksi Optimus saat dia mengira ada orang ketiga, rasa panik di optiknya, bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar, denyut cepat dalam sparknya... dia ketakutan... tapi Prowl tak pernah bisa membayangkan Optimus ketakutan. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang dia takuti?

* * *

Saat kembali ke markas, Optimus langsung menuju kamarnya dan melakukan beberapa tugas kertas untuk membersihkan pikirannya tentang apa yang hari ini terjadi. Dia merasa seperti seorang idiot. Dia bersikap seperti anak yang paranoid yang melompat pada setiap gerakan kecil yang dia lihat dan setiap suara yang dia dengar. Ultra pasti menyadarinya dan merasa kasihan padanya... kenapa lagi dia menanyakannya untuk menjadi temannya? Namun, dia terlihat begitu tulus akan segalanya... namun kenapa Jazz mengikuti mereka? Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan menyengatnya seperti tersengat listrik!

Apa... apa mereka tahu sesuatu? Mungkinkah mereka tahu... apa yang terjadi padanya? Optimus membeku di kasurnya, dengan optik melebar dengan horor. Apa itu kenapa dia memerintahkannya kembali ke hutan? Apa itu kenapa Ultra bersikap baik padanya? Apa itu kenapa Jazz mengikuti mereka? Supaya mereka bisa mengawasi sikapnya? Apa mereka hanya mengujinya? Untuk meyakinkan apa yang mereka percayai?

"Tidak... tak ada yang tahu... mereka pun tidak...," kata Optimus, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan mesinnya yang mengencang. Dia terkejut, lalu memeriknya persediaan bahan bakarnya. Dia pun terkejut mengetahui persediaan bahan bakarnya hampir habis. Bagaimana bisa? Dia meminum setengah barel pagi ini, sama dengan yang biasa dia ambil setiap hari. Apa yang salah dengannya? Mungkin itu karena dia muntah terlalu sering atau sesuatu. Dia pun pergi ke ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil satu barel, berharap Rachet takkan menyadarinya. Rachet menjadi sangat ketat tentang persediaan minyak sejak Bulkhead menghabiskan semuanya dengan sangat cepat. Namun Optimus meragukan dia akan sadar satu barel hilang.

"Hanya satu barel, dia takkan keberatan."

Dia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan meminum minyak itu. Dia merasa sangat lelah dari apa yang dia lalui pagi ini. Dia tak bertanya-tanya mengapa dia begitu lelah ketika dia masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursinya. Perjalanan kecil di hutan bukan apa-apa bagi robot sepertinya. Mungkin itu karena dia tidak statis dengan benar atau dia harus beristirahat lagi. Atau mungkin dia hanya sangat stres tentang kembali ke tempat yang ditinggalkan Primus itu. Optimus menguap saat dia memeriksa panel-panel data. Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ultra padanya terus kembali ke pikirannya.

'_Aku tak ingin kau melihatku sebagai sang Magnus tapi sebagai seorang teman... itu baik denganmu?'_

Kenapa Ultra mau dia dari yang lain untuk menjadi temannya? Dia hanya siswa bekas akademi yang orang lain tak ingin tahu. Dia merupakan aib dan terendah dari yang rendah. Namun sang Magnus... Ultra Magnus menginginkannya untuk menjadi temannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan ingin tahu apakah Optimus membencinya. Kenapa? Dia mengeluarkan banyak robot, memberikan banyak dari mereka nilai buruk, dan bahkan mengurung beberapa karena mereka terlalu sulit diatur. Dia sudah pasti dibenci oleh robot-robot itu. Jadi, kenapa dia peduli jika Optimus membencinya? Bukan karena apa-apa... tapi kenapa dia ingin tahu? Ultra mengatakan bahwa dia menghargai Optimus dan punya banyak harapan untuknya... sebelum dia dikeluarkan. Kenapa? Kenapa Ultra menanyakannya untuk menjadi temannya? Pasti ada hal lain namun dia tak tahu karena dia begitu stres saat itu.

Ia menguap lagi, dan menandatangani beberapa panel data yang harus, lalu menyusun sisanya dan kembali duduk di kasurnya. Dia merasa begitu lelah... dan lemah. Mungkin statis yang baik akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia hanya ingin kali ini dia tak melihat wajah itu... atau optik itu. Begitu dia perlahan menutup optiknya, dia bertanya-tanya sekali lagi... kenapa Ultra Magnus ingin menjadi temannya?


	5. Cinta dan Benci

******_PERHATIAN! BERISI AKSI ROBOT-ROBOT GAY NGESEKS! ADA DI BAGIAN AKHIR BAGIAN INI! JANGAN BACA JIKA INI MENYINGGUNGMU! KALIAN TELAH DIPERINGATKAN! BERPENILAIAN M KARENA SUATU ALASAN!_**

* * *

**Cinta dan Benci**

Ultra Magnus meletakkan panel data yang selesai dia periksa. Ini merupakan pekerjaan paling membosankan dalam karirnya sebagai Magnus. Melatih kadet-kadet muda mungkin cukup baik tapi menandatangani panel data? Sangat membosankan! Kini panel yang ia pegang berisi info tentang persediaan energon yang dipakai oleh Pasukan Khusus dan harga untuk penagihan. Dia menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa harga dari energon naik lagi. Tidak mengejutkan karena energon kini semakin sulit untuk dibuat. Pekerjaan ini memang membosankan tapi setidaknya mampu membuat prosesornya tidak memikirkan masalah yang lain. Ultra menandatanganinya, lalu membalik dan meletakkannya di tumpukan panel data yang telah selesai. Ini sudah pasti bukan pekerjaan terbaik di karirnya sebagai Komandan Autobot tapi masih pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Dia mencoba berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tumpukan yang lain, namun merasa sakit karena sepertinya sirkuit di punggungnya konslet lagi. Sepertinya di umurnya yang sudah cukup tua, duduk selama 5 jam berturut-turut bukan hal yang bagus.

"Ultra Magnus? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Melihat ke depan, Optimus Prime sedang duduk di seberang meja dengan tumpukan panel datanya sendiri. Optimus ada di sini untuk membantu pekerjaannya karena dia tidak berpatroli untuk beberapa alasan dan dia cukup baik melaksanakan tugas ini. Dia terlihat khawatir dengan rasa sakit Ultra, namun Ultra tersenyum untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Oh bukan apa-apa, Optimus... hanya luka perang lama terasa lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Namun Optimus berdiri dan mengejutkan Ultra, menuju ke belakangnya. Sebelum dia bertanya kenapa Optimus seperti itu, dia kemudian merasa tegang saat merasakan dua tangan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar tegang, Ultra Magnus... kau harus rileks."

Lalu Optimus perlahan mulai memijat punggung Ultra. Ultra sendiri hanya bisa terkesiap begitu otot hidroliknya ditekan dan dibelai saat Optimus menggerakkan jarinya dengan lembut ke metal padat itu. Optimus mulai mencolek, menyentuh, dan menggosok titik-titik sensitif di punggungnya untuk membantu meredakan ketegangan di tubuh mekanik tuanya. Dia juga mengeluarkan gelombang kecil energi dari tangannya begitu dia menggosok metal sensitif itu dan Ultra hanya bisa mendesah kecil karena puas dari sensasi luar biasa itu. Dia benar-benar rileks dengan sentuhan luar biasa itu dan optiknya menutup begitu gelombang demi gelombang energi yang memuaskan memasukinya. Sensasi elektrik dari jari-jari biru itu terasa luar biasa dan dia semakin mendesah begitu Optimus mulai berpindah menuju lehernya. Dia hanya bisa mendesah saat Optimus mendekat dan berbisik ke audionya.

"Bagaimana rasanya itu, pak?"

Ultra tak bisa menjawab. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu rileks sebelumnya. Dia merasa seperti dipijat oleh Primus sendiri. Vokalnya pasti mati karena apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang Optimus berikan padanya. Optimus terus memijat pada gerakan lingkaran di punggungnya dan menyebabkan semua rasa tegang hilang dan menyisakan sengatan kepuasan luar biasa di tubuhnya.

"Pak?"

Bagaimana Optimus memijat papan pundaknya, itu terasa sangat luar biasa. Tangan biru kecilnya perlahan memijat pundaknya yang sakit. Bagaimana ia memijat terasa seperti dia merusak sirkuit di bawah kulit besinya dan menghilangkan rasa tegang. Dia merasakan Optimus kini menekan bagian punggungnya dan dia hanya bisa terus mendesah merasakan Optimus yang terus memijat punggungnya yang sakit.

"Pak?"

Dia kini ingin meleleh ke tangan-tangan itu. Tangan yang diberkati Primus itu. Bagaimana Optimus menyentuhnya sangat tepat, seperti dia benar-benar tahu di mana untuk disentuh. Dia ingin mengambil Optimus, mendorongnya ke pangkuannya dan menutupi bibir indah itu dengan-...

"Ultra Magnus, pak!"

Ultra kemudian mengejang dan terbangun, terkejut begitu mendengar suara keras itu. Dia masih di kantornya, tapi sensasi luar biasa yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu itu telah hilang. Dia melihat Optimus Prime masih terduduk di ujung meja yang lain dan melihat ke arahnya kebingungan. Optimus tak seperti telah berpindah dari sana dan dia sedang mengisi suatu formulir. Itu membuat Ultra sadar bahwa dia telah statis dan terjatuh ke salah satu fantasinya lagi. Ini bukan kali pertama dia bermimpi tentang Optimus datang ke kantornya dan melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Merasa malu, dia membereskan diri sementara Optimus memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Ultra statis di sana dan membuat desahan-desahan dalam statisnya. Itu membuat Optimus khawatir dan memanggilnya untuk mencoba membangunkannya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, pak?"

Ultra tersipu sedikit dan mencoba bersikap tenang.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Optimus... hanya lelah itu saja."

Optimus mengangguk dan kemudian kembali ke panel datanya. Sudah dua hari sejak perjalanan ke hutan yang berakhir dengan bencana itu terjadi. Jazz memutuskan untuk ikut sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Ketika ia ditemukan, Optimus tiba-tiba pergi bahkan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Semua itu pasti membuat Optimus marah karena ketika ia mulai bekerja dengan sang Komandan Autobot di kantornya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Rasanya seperti ia ingin melupakan hari yang pernah terjadi dan sepertinya dia tak peduli bahwa ia meninggalkan Ultra. Dia bahkan tidak membicarakan subjek tentang keinginan untuk menjadi teman baik dari Ultra. Ultra ingin berbicara dengannya tentang hal itu tetapi Optimus seperti... terganggu saat ini.

Mereka berbicara, tentu saja tapi itu hanya basa-basi dan tidak ada topik besar yang terlibat. Ultra hanya takut jika ia membicarakan apa yang terjadi di hutan, Optimus akan marah. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia memiliki begitu banyak fantasi tentang Optimus berada di kantornya. Pertama adalah ketika di mana Optimus memijatnya, kedua tentang Optimus memoles tubuhnya dengan lilin, Primus dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia berpikir yang ini tapi, satu ketika Optimus duduk di meja di depannya dengan tangan melingkari bahunya. Semua fantasi ini terasa begitu nyata dan ia takut bahwa ia mungkin meledak dan melakukan sesuatu yang gila.

Saat mereka terus bekerja dalam keheningan yang buruk, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Jazz masuk membawa 2 kubus energon.

"Siapa yang haus?"

Optimus merasa malu saat melihat Jazz karena masih merasa sedikit buruk untuk menjatuhkannya dari pohon, tapi menangguk karena ia memang membutuhkan energon. Begitu Jazz masuk dan meletakkan kubus energon di meja, Ultra melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan mematikan. Dia masih marah padanya karena mengikutinya dan Optimus ke hutan dan hanya bicara padanya tentang hal-hal Pasukan Khusus. Jazz berusaha mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ultra namun dia masih melihat sang Komandan Autobot menatapnya dengan marah saat melihatnya, namun itu tak berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia berkomunikasi dengan Ultra melalui saluran komunikasi saat Optimus tidak melihatnya.

-Bagaimana itu? Sudah membuat gerakan padanya?-

Ultra mengerutkan kening dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir Jazz. Namun Jazz hanya menyeringai dan mengomunikasikannya lagi.

-Aw ayolah! Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya? Memberitahukannya bahwa dia mengagumkan? Mengatakan hal seperti 'Aku mencintai bagaimana optikmu menyala di kegelapan' padanya?-

Ultra tiba-tiba geram, menyebabkan Optimus menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas dan kebingungan. Tidak ingin membuat adegan, dia berdiri dan pamit dari kantor. Saat ia berjalan keluar ia meraih lengan Jazz oleh yang mundur beberapa langkah. Optimus mengamati itu dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi begitu Ultra Magnus menutup pintu kantor di belakangnya dan hampir melempar Jazz ke lorong.

"Maukah kau tolong meninggalkan kami? Kau sudah cukup membuat kerusakan!"

Jazz meringis pada nada keras yang digunakan Ultra padanya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sang Komandan Autobot ingin berjalan-jalan tenang di hutan sendirian dengan robot yang dia suka dan dia muncul jatuh dari pohon. Dia tidak berencana untuk jatuh dari pohon tapi dia pasti mengejutkan Optimus ketika ia membuat suara itu... saat itulah ia mengayunkan kapaknya ke pohon itu dan menjatuhkannya dari keseimbangan. Ini membuat Jazz ingin menebusnya dengan membantu Ultra mendapatkan robot yang ia cintai.

"Dengar, aku mengakui aku menghancurkan kalian tapi aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan untuk memenangkannya!"

Ultra geram, namun sebelum dia membalasnya, Jazz melanjutkan.

"Dengar, dari yang aku amati, aku bisa berpikir dia tegang selama ini. Ini mungkin berarti dia bingung bagaimana dia harus bersikap di sekitarmu karena kau adalah sang Magnus dan dia tak ingin kau untuk berpikir hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Tapi sejak kau mulai bercakap dengannya, dia mulai rileks dan bersikap seperti yang dia lakukan pada robot biasa lain! Ini berarti batas itu hampir hancur! Dia bisa rileks di sekitarmu yang berarti menjadikan dia sebagai 'sahabat'mu akan mudah!"

"Dia TELAH akan menjadi sahabat sebelum kau muncul!"

"Iyah... apa yang telah kalian lakukan di sana?"

Itu membuat sang Komandan Autobot menegang.

"Oh..yah... bekerja dan... sedikit obrolan... kami-..."

"Kau belum melakukannya, iya kan?"

Ultra harus mengakui dia belum melakukan apapun pada 2 hari bersama Optimus di kantornya. Hanya duduk dan menyelesaikan panel data dalam keheningan yang canggung. Optimus pasti menganggap dirinya adalah mesin paling bodoh yang pernah berfungsi. Meskipun Ultra masih marah pada Jazz, dia sadar dia masih butuh bantuannya. Untuk beberapa alasan dia tak berani untuk berbicara pada Optimus tentang hal pribadi setelah kejadian di hutan itu. Jazz pun mengerti. Ultra ingin mendapatkan Optimus karena dia begitu serius dengannya, tapi Ultra harus berhati-hati atau dia akan kehilangan Optimus. Namun jika dia hanya akan duduk-duduk dan tak melakukan apapun, Jazz harus campur tangan!

"Dengar, teman besar. Aku mengerti kau ingin berhati-hati, namun kau harus bergerak duluan jika kau setidaknya mengindikasikannya bahwa kau mempunyai rasa suka padanya! Kembali di hutan kau berhasil merileksasikannya hanya dengan mengobrol dengannya! Jadi kenapa tidak kembali ke dalam, tunggu beberapa saat, dan istirahat... bersama... dan mulai mengobrol dengannya seperti apa yang kau lakukan di hutan?"

Ultra mendesah. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, tapi saat dia berniat melakukannya, dia akan canggung dan terdiam seperti patung. Dia seperti robot yang jatuh cinta canggung yang tak mempunyai mesin bahkan untuk menanyakan kepada yang dicintainya apakah dia menyukainya. Ultra hanya khawatir Optimus akan marah jika dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang kejadian di hutan. Dia tak bisa memikirkan topik lain... kecuali...

"Oke aku kan mencoba sesuatu... namun kau tetap jauh dari itu!"

Jazz tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Tentu, teman besar! Lagipula, aku punya kencan dengan robot ninja manisku!"

Itu membuat Ultra menggulung optiknya. Jazz lalu pergi dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Ultra berharap Jazz akan melakukan persis seperti yang dikatakannya, tapi jika Ultra menemukannya mengintai di tabung ventilasi, dia akan dikurung di ruang penahanan untuk satu bulan! Tapi, Jazz biasanya bergairah saat itu tentang Prowl. Saat rapat pun dia akan terus membahas betapa luarbiasanya Prowl. Oh kini Ultra iri pada mereka. Ia menginginkan hal yang sama, namun dengan Optimus. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menormalkan mesinnya dan kembali ke kantornya dimana Optimus sedang sedang.

Di dalam, dia melihat kubus energon yang dimiliki Optimus sudah kosong. Itu cukup... aneh. Karena Optimus mempunyai bingkai yang sedang, dia tak perlu meminum energon secepat itu. Robot besar seperti Bulkhead, iya, bahkan dia sendiri bisa melakukannya jika diperlukan. Optimus bahkan bisa bertahan satu hari Bumi tanpa meminum energon sedikitpun. Mungkin dia mulai lelah karena telah duduk di tempat yang sama selama beberapa jam. Mengabaikan itu, Ultra kembali duduk dan mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kesunyian canggung yang dikutuk Primus itu.

"Semua baik-baik saja, pak?" tanya Optimus.

"Oh... iya, terima kasih, Optimus."

Menatap ke Optimus, dia bisa melihat Optimus begitu lelah namun tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ultra tak bisa menyalahkannya... hanya duduk di sini dan memeriksa panel data untuk 2 hari. Dia bahkan terlihat mengenaskan hanya duduk di sana dengan robot yang lebih tua yang mungkin membosankan sampai ke sparknya. Ultra harus menemukan cara untuk menyemangatinya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan kesunyian itu? Lalu tiba-tiba mesin Optimus mengencang. Optimus bergetar dan mencoba menyembunyikannya, tapi itu memunculkan sebuah ide pada prosesor Ultra untuk membuat Optimus rileks. Namun ia cukup bertanya-tanya kenapa Optimus sudah membutuhkan energon lagi padahal dia baru saja meminum 1 kubus penuh.

"Katakan, Optimus, kenapa kita tidak beristirahat?"

Optimus menatap Ultra. Biasanya ketika Optimus ingin istirahat, dia akan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum dia bangun, Ultra mendekatinya.

"Aku punya energon spesial jika kau mau... itu pun jika mesinmu bisa menanganinya."

Saat mendengar itu, tiba-tiba mesin Optimus mengencang lagi. Dia mendengar bahwa Ultra Magnus biasa menggunakan energon berkonsentrasi tinggi. Karena ukurannya, energon standar takkan cukup. Mungkin jika Optimus meminum satu kubus, rasa laparnya akan hilang. Tadi sudah kubus ketiganya hari ini dan dia masih membutuhkan lagi. Mesinnya semakin mengencang dan dia langsung menutupi itu dengan lengannya.

"S-saya tak keberatan, p-pak," katanya dengan malu.

Ultra tersenyum dan pergi menuju rak energon. Ini bagus, kini dia hanya harus mengisi dua kubus, memberikan satu pada Optimus, memulai percakapan, membuatnya merasa nyaman, lalu menanyakan Optimus jika dia baik-baik saja menjadi sahabatnya. Jika Optimus marah karena kejadian di hutan itu, dia akan minta maaf dan berharap Optimus takkan tersinggung. Sepertinya itu rencana yang baik. Ia tak ingin menakuti Optimus. Optimus sudah terlihat tak nyaman dengan hanya duduk di sana berdua dengan sang Magnus. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Banyak robot yang menjadi gugup jika mereka hanya berdua di kantornya bahkan jika itu tentang masalah pekerjaan.

Dia lalu mengisi 2 kubus dengan energon berkonsentrasi tinggi dan membawa mereka ke meja kerjanya di mana Optimus menunggu. Lalu dia meletakkan keduanya dan duduk di kursinya, memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan, sementara Optimus menatap ke kubusnya dengan pandangan lapar. Optimus ingin menghabiskan itu dalam satu tegukan, namun dia harus berhati-hati dengan keberadaan dari sang Komandan Autobot. Bisa jadi dia masih mengira-ngira kenapa Optimus menghabiskan kubus sebelumnya begitu cepat. Dia lalu mengambil kubus itu, dan mencicipinya. Konsentrasi energi yang tinggi membuatnya langsung ingin menghabiskannya, namun dengan Ultra Magnus di depannya, dia harus menjaga sikap.

"Jadi...Optimus... apa kau menikmati bekerja di dunia organik ini?"

Optimus lalu melihat ke Ultra yang duduk di sana, juga melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Oh... yah... tempat ini tempat yang unik... juga timku dan aku belajar hal-hal baru setiap hari... itu menambah pengetahuan kami cukup baik."

Ultra tersenyum begitu melihat Optimus mulai santai.

"Apa kau merindukan hal-hal di Saibertron?"

Itu membuat Optimus berpikir sejenak. Memang benar dia merindukan Saibertron, rumahnya, tapi... sepertinya tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya. Tidak akan ada yang mau menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, tidak akan ada yang peduli jika dia kembali atau tidak... tidak ada yang mau peduli atau bahkan mengenal dirinya. Untuknya, Saibertron tidak peduli jika dia kembali atau tidak. Teman yang ia punya hanyalah timnya dan beberapa manusia yang mereka kenal di sini di Bumi. Itulah yang kini ia punya... hal-hal lain yang ia impikan telah hilang.

Ultra menyadari ekspresi sedih di wajah Optimus. Dia terlihat seperti terjebak dalam kenyataan yang pahit begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa dia begitu sedih? Apa ia merindukan rumahnya? Segitu besarnyakah rasa rindunya terhadap Saibertron? Atau Ultra membawa topik yang tak ingin Optimus bahas? Sial, Ultra tidak bermaksud menyinggung Optimus seperti itu!

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Optimus! Aku hanya-..."

"Oh tidak, pak. Bukan itu... hanya saja..."

Optimus mendesah dan meletakkan kubusnya.

"Saya-saya punya satu mimpi di Saibertron sebelum sa...sa...saya menyadari itu takkan pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan."

Ultra kemudian menjadi gugup. Optimus akan curhat kepadanya? Dia tidak berpikir Optimus akan mau membicarakan masalah pribadinya seperti itu! Namun jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Optimus, dia akan dengan senang hati membantunya, tak peduli apapun itu. Meletakkan kubusnya, dia mendekati Optimus dan meletakkan servonya.

"Lanjutkan saja"

Optimus mendesah. Dia tak yakin kenapa dia memberitahukan hal ini kepada sang Komandan Autobot, tapi... dia butuh seseorang untuk mengobrol sekarang ini.

"Saja tahu i-ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi... saya pernah berharap suatu hari... saya bisa..yah... melanjutkan hidup bersama seseorang..."

Optimus saat mengatakan itu sedang melihat ke kubusnya, dan tak mengetahui Ultra menegang sedikit dan merasakan sparknya berdetak semakin cepat. Optimus ingin menjadi pasangan seseorang? Ia ingin bertemu seseorang dan jatuh cinta? Awalnya Ultra merasa senang namun... apa maksud Optimus berkata 'pernah berharap'? Itu terdengar seperti dia tak bisa melanjutkan mimpi itu lagi. Ultra pun membiarkan Optimus melanjutkan,

"Saya tahu saya masih muda tapi... itu telah menjadi tujuan saya... hanya saja... saya..saya tak yakin akan bisa memenuhinya."

Ultra berkedip karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Optimus melemaskan pegangannya ke kubusnya. Melihat ke arah kubus itu, ia bisa melihat bayangannya. Alasan utama kenapa dia tak bisa memenuhi itu adalah karena... karena... dia telah dihancurkan. Dia kini menjijikkan, memuakkan, dan terpakai. Dia telah diambil dengan cara yang brutal, kesucian dan kemurniannya hilang dalam sekejap. Tak ada yang akan menginginkannya. Bahkan jika dia mendekati seseorang, dia takkan bisa melakukan hal-hal normal dengan mereka, dan saat mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mereka akan meninggalkannya tanpa kepedulian. Dia telah dikutuk untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendirian. Tak terasa dia menjatuhkan setetes oli dari optiknya, namun dia menjawab dengan nada tenang namun kecil.

"Kau tahu... tak ada yang... akan menginginkanku... maksudku,.. aku hanya... hanya... bukan siapa-siapa... tak ada yang akan ingin bersama... seseorang sepertiku... aku begitu..."

Optimus tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia mendesah kecil dan melihat ke arah kubus energonnya. Ultra sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar! Optimus benar-benar percaya tak ada yang akan menginginkannya sebagai pasangan! Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu? Dia indah dan berilmu, dia mempunyai sifat yang sangat jarang ditemui, jadi kenapa dia berpikir takkan ada yang menginginkannya? Mungkinkah itu karena dia malu akan masa lalunya? Bahwa dia kehilangan seorang kadet di sebuah planet organik? Bahwa dia merupakan siswa buangan akademi dan aib terhadap ras Autobot? Dia pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Sentinel Prime mulai menyebarkan cerita ke cadet yang lain tentang kekurangan Optimus. Mereka mulai menjauhinya dan bahkan tak mengetahui keberadaannya karena Optimus merasa sendirian tanpa teman sampai dia bertemu krunya. Mungkinkah Optimus takut bahwa jika dia mencoba bertemu dengan seseorang, orang itu akan menolaknya dengan sadis?

Ultra melihat ke arah Optimus. Dia bisa melihat beberapa tetes oli berjatuhan dari optiknya dan betapa sedihnya dia. Ultra tak bermaksud membuatnya sedih, namun dia tak setuju Optimus berpikir dirinya tidak diinginkan. Robot manapun seharusnya senang jika didekati oleh seseorang seperti dia. Bahkan Ultra sendiri akan bahagia jika Optimus membocorkan bahwa dia menyukainya! Ultra tahu dia seharusnya perlahan, namun dia mendekat dan mengambil satu servo Optimus, mengagetkan Optimus. Namun sebelum Optimus mengatakan sesuatu, Ultra mulai bicara.

"Dengarkan aku, Optimus Prime! Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa kau tak berharga dan bukan apa-apa selain besi rongsokan, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau lebih berharga dari dua ribu Pasukan Khusus terbaikku! Ya, kau membuat kesalahan dan ya, kau tak mempunyai karir yang bagus tapi itu tak berarti tak ada yang tak menginginkanmu! Kau punya bakat yang luar biasa dan daya tarik yang unik! Aku ragu bahwa tak ada yang menginginkanmu sekarang! Planet kita punya banyak penduduk, dan berjuta robot yang mencari pasangan spark! Aku tahu bahwa suatu hari kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengabaikan kesalahanmu dan melihat yang sebenarnya darimu!"

Optik Optimus melebar karena terkejut. Dia tak pernah membayangkan sang Komandan Autobot memberikannya kata-kata seperti itu! Sebelum dia bisa membalas, Ultra melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berpikir kau bukan apa-apa tapi itu hanya omong kosong! Kadet-kadet akademi itu bodoh untuk menjauhimu! Jika semua tergantung padaku, aku akan menjadikanmu Wakil Komandan daripada Sentinel itu! Maksudku, lihat dirimu! Kau menjaga AllSpark dari para Deseptikon, dan membuat pertemanan antara bangsa kita dengan dunia organik ini, dan kau telah menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan timmu menghormatimu! Percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan ini, ada robot yang menanti untuk bertemu denganmu! Jadi, tolonglah… jangan merasa tak berharga tak peduli sekejam apapun waktu!~

A-aku ingin kau tahu bahwa… aku tak berpikir kau tak berharga."

Ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Optimus hanya bisa menatap Ultra dalam syok. Dia tak berpikir kata-kata itu akan diucapkan Ultra! Kata 'Oh tenang saja soal itu' sepertinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkannya, tapi tidak sepanjang itu! Di sisi lain ia merasa tersanjung bahwa sang Komandan Autobot telah menyebutkan beberapa sifat baiknya. Dia juga merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah mendengar itu... seperti semua kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya langsung menghilang begitu saja. Ia tahu bahwa Ultra tak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu jijik dengan dirinya sendiri tapi masih... apa yang Ultra katakan membuatnya merasa hampir... bahagia.

Ultra lalu menyadari dia memegang salah satu servo Optimus untuk cukup lama dan perlahan melepaskannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu. Hal-hal yang baru saja dia sebutkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Optimus. Dia kemudian bisa mengendalikan diri dan mengatakan pada Optimus.

"Aku… juga mau kau tahu bahwa… aku peduli padamu."

Sial, bukankah itu MEMBOCORKAN rasa sukanya pada Optimus? Menatap Optimus, dia sendiri juga masih syok setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa.

"S... say... saya tidak-..."

Sebelum Optimus menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengan pintu diketuk. Ultra kecewa begitu Sentinel masuk, mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya tanpa mengetahui.

"Maaf pak tapi kita punya transmisi masuk dari Saibertron. Mereka ingin bicara denganmu."

Ultra mendesah. Ini akan cukup lama, jadi dia kembali melihat ke Optimus dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Optimus. Kita selesaikan ini besok."

Optimus mengangguk dan menghabiskan energonnya sebelum merapikan tumpukan panel datanya. Ultra mendesah dan berdiri mengikuti Sentinel ke ruang utama. Dia cukup senang mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia sembunyikan di sparknya untuk Optimus, tetapi tidak mendapatkan setidaknya satu petunjuk bahwa Optimus berminat padanya. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu sampai besok untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Begitu ia mengikuti Sentinel keluar ia dihentikan ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ultra Magnus?"

Ultra melihat ke belakang dan melihat Optimus berdiri di sana, terlihat sedikit malu.

"Terima kasih, pak... untuk percakapan ini... sa... aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu sekarang... terima kasih banyak."

Lalu Optimus tersenyum kecil dan hampir membuan Ultra tersipu. Ia menyukai melihat Optimus tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Optimus Prime."

Lalu dia berbalik untuk pergi dengan Sentinel. Saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia hanya bisa memutar ulang momen itu dalam prosesornya. Optimus tampak begitu berterima kasih atas percakapan itu dan ia bahkan tersenyum untuknya. Optimus jarang tersenyum kini dan hanya melihat Optimus tersenyum untuknya membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Saat mereka berjalan, Sentinel melihat bahwa Komandannya bertindak agak... aneh... untuk beberapa alasan. Dia jarang bertindak seperti ini ketika ia hendak membalas transmisi dari intelijen. Sentinel mengabaikannya, dan terus berjalan dengan bosnya ke ruang utama.

* * *

Optimus berjalan menuju markas, merasa sedikit lebih baik. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk mendengar robot lain mengatakan betapa baiknya dia, itu hampir membuatnya lupa akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tambahan pada energon berkonsentrasi tinggi dari Ultra, kini dia tak merasa kosong lagi. Dia tak tahu mengapa tapi dia merasa baik saat ini. Seperti beban telah hilang dari pundaknya dan itu terasa bagus, meskipun dia merasa lelah dan membutuhkan statis di kamarnya. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan hari ini jadi dia meragukan akan ada yang memanggilnya.

"Aku masih tak percaya dia mengatakan itu semua,"

Dia benar-benar tak pernah berpikir akan mendengar semua itu dari sang Komandan Autobot. Memberitahukannya bahwa robot-robot lain seharusnya mengejarnya dan mereka bodoh untuk menjauhinya. Entah mengapa, tapi mendengar itu dari Ultra membuatny senang. Tahu bahwa setidaknya satu robot di alam semesta ini tidak berpikir bahwa dia merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Ia merasa senang karena sang Komandan Autobot masih percaya padanya, bahwa dia masih bisa memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya tak peduli betapa sulitnya waktu.

Tapi masih, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa… ia tak bisa menemukan seseorang. Bahkan jika mereka mendatanginya, ia tak bisa bersikap normal di dekat mereka. Dia tak bisa memeluk, mencium, atau bahkan berantarmuka dengan mereka. Dia akan membuat mereka kebingungan, dan kemudian mereka akan meninggalkannya. Mereka akan tahu betapa menjijikkannya dia dan menyesal pernah menginginkan untuk menjadi miliknya. Dia masih merasa jijik pada dirinya, dan setiap malam dalam statisnya, ingatan-ingatan dari malam itu menghantuinya… tapi kini… dia merasa sedikit lebih baik…

Saat Optimus berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dia mendengar suara dari kamar Prowl. Robot ninja itu tak biasanya membuat suara keras, karena dia tipe yang pendiam. Optimus berpikir untuk mengintip untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Prowl terjatuh dari pohonnya dan kesakitan. Atau dia mungkin bermeditasi dan membuat dara aneh. Apapun itu, Optimus tetap berjalan ke arah kamar Jazz dan mengintip ke sana.

Dan itu membuat spark Optimus hampir berhenti.

Prowl mendorong Jazz ke tembok, kaki Jazz terbuka lebar dan Prowl mencoba memasukkan kabelnya ke dalam port milik Jazz. Jazz mendesah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Prowl. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dalam permainan mereka dan tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh Optimus.

"A-ah... lebih...keras... ia... oh… Prowl... unh..."

Prowl mengencangkan mesinnya sedikit dan menjilat leher Jazz.

"Sabar... say... unh... sabar..."

"Haha... sialan kau dan..unh..kesa..ahh..kesabaranmu!" tawa Jazz.

Begitu kedua robot ninja itu terus menikmati cinta di antara mereka, Optimus perlahan mundur, optiknya masih menatap mereka. Melihat mereka berantarmuka membawa ingatan menyakitkan itu ke prosesor Optimus. Daripada melihat sodokan lembut, dia melihat tusukan kejam. Daripada melihat sentuhan dan ciuman mesra, dia melihat pukulan brutal dan gigitan keras. Daripada mendengar suara dipenuhi dengan sensasi dan cinta, dia mendengar tangisan, teriakan, dan permitaan akan pengampunan.

Dia merintih sedih saat ia berusaha keras memblokir ingatan-ingatan itu. Dia hampir bisa melihat optik merah itu menatapnya, tangan-tangan gelap itu memegang bingkainya yang gemetar, dan suara dingin itu mengejeknya. Bersandar pada dinding, ia mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ventilasinya berkedut dan dia merasa panas tidak nyaman. Semuanya mulai berputar dan sparknya berdenyut sangat cepat .

Ingatan-ingatan itu mulai memudar perlahan tapi ia masih bisa mendengar dua robot ninja itu dan melihat mereka melalui celah di pintu. Dia menatap mereka, tak merasakan apapun kecuali iri. Mereka mampu menahan satu sama lain, saling menyentuh, dan mencium satu sama lain dengan hati-hati… tapi dia… dia takkan pernah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Pertama kalinya telah dengan sang pemimpin Deseptikon yang kejam yang menggunakannya lagi dan lagi sampai ia tak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit dan malu. Dia tidak akan pernah mampu menahan seseorang dalam pelukan seorang kekasih, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mencium lembut orang yang ia cintai dan ia takkan pernah bisa bercinta dengan siapa pun… takkan pernah.

Isakan kecil keluar dari vokalnya dan optiknya mulai meminyak sedikit. Ini tidak adil! Mengapa mereka bisa melakukan semua itu, tetapi ia tidak? Jika dia tidak pergi keluar berpatroli malam itu semua ini tak akan-…

"...tunggu..."

Optik Optimus melebar dengan horor. Malam itu… malam saat dia deserang… jika dia tak menukar jadwal patroli dengan Prowl… dia masih akan bisa untuk-…

Genggaman tangannya mengencang sekali lagi dan optiknya kini penuh dengan kebencian dan kemarahan saat ia menatap dua robot ninja itu. Jika Prowl tidak menukar dengan dia, dia masih akan menjadi robot yang bersih, mampu mengejar mimpinya dan bertemu pasangan masa depannya Dia masih akan murni dan suci! Dia masih akan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kesempatan! Tapi itu robot ninja khitan dan emas itu datang kepadanya dan memintanya untuk menukar tugasnya dengan dia, hanya supaya dia bisa menghabiskan malam dengan robot yang ia sebenarnya punya banyak waktu! Ini… ini…

"...Ini...ini kesalahannya!" desisnya.

Menggeram pada dua robot ninja itu yang saling tersenyum manis sebelum berciuman, Optimus bergegas pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu dan berjalan ke terminalnya. Kemarahan dan kebencian telah menguasai dirinya. Rasa iri memenuhi sparknya dengan bentuk gelap dan kejam dari kebencian untuk robot ninja tersebut. Duduk di terminal itu, pikiran jahat akan balas dendam mulai mengapung melalui UPU-nya. Dia ingin Prowl menderita Dia ingin dia merasa sendirian dan tidak diinginkan! Dia ingin Prowl untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyuruh Bulkhead untuk 'secara tidak sengaja' menguburnya di bawah tumpukan balok baja? Mencari tahu seberapa cepat refleks ninjanya dengan mendorongnya dari Menara Sumdac tanpa pak jet nya? Tidak..dia ingin mulai perlahan… dia ingin menyakitinya perlahan seperti dia tersakiti. Dia ingin Prowl merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan! Dia ingin Prowl menderita!

Menyalakan terminal, ia mulai mencari tugas-tugas patroli mendatang, tugas menjaga, tugas perminyakan, tugas pengawasan dan tugas-tugas lain ia dapat temukan. Memilih nama Prowl, ia menempatkannya di slot mana ia tidak akan bisa melihat Jazz-nya, bahkan dalam waktu luangnya. Itu hanya awal, ia tak ingin Prowl memiliki waktu dengan Jazz. Adapun untuk Jazz… dia akan menemukan cara untuk juga membuatnya sibuk.

"Ini tidak adil… dia melakukan ini padaku… semua ini kesalahkannya! Kenapa dia bisa memiliki seseorang sedangkan aku… aku tidak?"

Rasa benci itu perlahan berubah menjadi kesedihan, dan dia jatuh ke depan ke pelukannya dan menangis. Air mata yang telah ditahannya mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Dia menangis dan tersedak dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya. Dia membencinya… dia membenci Prowl… dia membenci Jazz… dia membenci dirinya sendiri… tapi yang paling penting, dia membenci Megatron… untuk apa yang telah dilakukannya padanya… dia membencinya untuk meninggalkannya seperti ini… ia membenci hidupnya yang mengerikan dan tidak berarti.

* * *

_Yeah! Itu 5 bagian pertama, bagian-bagian berikutnya akan menyusul. Belum liburan nih -_- mana tugas sekolah semrawut banget, jadi mungkin rada lama bagian barunya untuk dirilis. Mohon review dan pendapatnya yaa :D_


End file.
